Sword Art Online: Takdir Pilihan
by cloblack
Summary: dunia lain, bagaimana seandainya kirito dkk terlahir di dunia pedang dan sihir yang sesungguhnya, dunia yang mirip dengan fantasi kita. bagaimanakah petualangan kirito dkk di dunia ini? Info: semua chapter mengalami rework besar besaran untuk membuat cerita menyambung. chapter 3: Rune Lord, updated 80%. Mulai tanggal 7/11/2014, update per part/bagian.
1. prolog, edited

Cloblack's fanfic of SAO,

"Takdir pilihan"

Prolog

part 1

Kirito, siapa yang tak kenal namanya. Bagi pembaca novel SAO buatan Reki Kawahara sensei, Kirito merupakan sosok utama dalam novelnya. Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang membaca prolog fanfic ini juga merupakan penggemar SAO. Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang petualangan "Kirito lain" dan juga pada dunia yang lain, bukan pada dunia novel yang asli. Nama2 karakernya kubuat sama dengan yang asli, namun mungkin sifat sifatnya kuubah sesuai keinginanku.

Bagaimana Kirito menjalani petualangannya di dunia ini, bagaimana dengan nasib Asuna dan karakter-karakter lainnya?

Sudah cukup basa basinya, langsung saja,... Jreng... Jreeeng...

Aeria, sebuah dunia yang dihuni bermacam macam ras yang terbagi dalam 3 kelompok pokok, ras manusia, ras demi-human, dan ras monster. Dunia yang dipenuhi oleh keajaiban sihir dan berbagai misteri besar yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini. Sihir bukan hanya merupakan kekuatan, namun dibalik itu adalah kehancuran. Bagai pedang yang bermata dua, sihir dapat menyelamatkan dan melindungi, tetapi bisa juga melukai orang yang kita sayangi.

Para "sage" yang membuat dunia ini meninggalkan harta karun serta artifak yang tak terhitung banyaknya, sehingga banyak sekali yang berlomba-lomba mencari dengan harapan mendapatkan kekayaan dan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Ketamakan dan keserakahan menyebabkan peperangan besar tanpa henti, hanya demi memperebutkan sebuah artefak sihir yang dimiliki orang lain. Benua Aurupenia menjadi pusat peperangan, dengan bagian barat dan utara dikuasai oleh ras demi-human, dan bagian selatan serta timur dikuasai manusia.

100 tahun lalu, ras demi-human memulai peperangan terlebih dahulu. Dipimpin oleh ras Elf dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang berkali kali lipat dibanding manusia, mereka dengan mudah menaklukkan sebuah kota demi mendapatkan beberapa artefak sihir yang ada di kota itu. Akibatnya, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 tahun manusia terdesak mundur, Tiga kerajaan terbesar ras manusia terus bertahan pada perang ini dengan membuat pertahanan kokoh di sekitar kota-kota mereka, tembok-tembok dilapisi dengan sihir perisai yang kokoh dan sanggup menahan serangan sihir hingga level tertentu.

Dengan adanya sihir perisai ini, ras demi-human menunda penyerangannya dan berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir untuk menembus perisai ini. Manusia pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka berlatih keras agar setidaknya mereka dapat bertahan dari sihir para demi-human. Hanya orang-orang kuat yang telah berlatih hingga batas lah, yang pantas mendapatkan gelar adventurer.

Anak-anak dari pasangan orang tua yang keduanya merupakan penyihir, akan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang lebih besar. sehingga dapat dilatih agar menjadi penyihir kuat kelak di kemudian hari. Maka dari itu, banyak sekali diantara para penyihir yang menikah dengan sesamanya dengan tujuan memperoleh keturunan yang lebih kuat dari orang tuanya. Demi mempertahankan ras manusia, berlatih keras dan mencari cara untuk menambah kekuatan merupakan hal utama bagi mereka.

Sihir dikenal lebih kuat dari pedang jika dilihat dari kekuatan serangan dan efek yang ditimbulkan. oleh karena itu kebanyakan adventurer merupakan penyihir. Hanya sebagian kecil dari ahli pedang yang diakui dan memperoleh gelar _"adventurer"_.

_Adventurer_, kekuatan mereka berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari manusia biasa. Tidak dapat dibayangkan latihan keras apa saja yang mereka lakukan agar memperoleh kekuatan sebesar itu. Namun yang pasti dengan adanya _adventurer_, manusia dapat sedikit bernapas lega ditengah kekhawatiran atas peperangan yang membayangi mereka.

part 2

Cerita ini dimulai saat Kirito masih berumur 10 tahun. Ayahnya bernama Gild Gilthunder, dia dijuluki _"si tangan es"_ karena sihir kesukaannya adalah _"frost"_. Jika dia mengeluarkan sihir ini tangannya akan selalu berubah menjadi es karena sihirnya terlalu kuat. Musuh yang terkena serangannya akan membeku seketika, membuat seluruh sel didalam tubuh musuhnya berhenti berfungsi. Ibunya bernama Saleana Midas, dijuluki _"unstoppable"_. Seorang penyihir dengan sihir ilusi terkuat yang bahkan dapat membuat luka nyata kepada musuhnya dari dalam ilusi yang dibuatnya. Keduanya termasuk penyihir terkuat diantara sesamanya. Namun mereka dinyatakan hilang bersama dengan _adventurer_ lain saat pergi mengeksplorasi di dunia luar.

Dunia luar, para manusia menyebut daerah diluar kota mereka sebagai dunia luar. Dapat dipastikan manusia biasa yang keluar dari perisai pelindung kota tidak akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Berbagai macam monster bebas berkeliaran, bahaya selalu menemui manusia biasa yang keluar dari kotanya. Ditambah dengan kemungkinan demi-human akan menyerang kembali, membuat manusia takut untuk menjelajah keluar dari kota. itulah keadaan manusia saat ini, bagaikan tikus dalam sarang yang tidak berani keluar. Hanya adventurer yang berani keluar dari kota, menghadapi monster monster diluar kota dan pulang kembali dengan membawa kristal sihir, artifak, dan berbagai macam kulit monster dan logam berharga yang nantinya dapat dijadikan baju pelindung dan senjata.

Kembali ke Kirito, dia sekarang bersama dengan pamannya. Seorang _adventurer _kuat yang pernah bertempur bersama dengan orang tuanya menghadapi monster dan demi-human yang menyerang kota. Latihan demi latihan diberikan oleh pamannya setiap hari dengan tujuan agar kirito dapat bertahan sendiri kelak saat kirito menjadi _adventurer_.


	2. Chapter 1, edited

"Takdir pilihan"

Chapter 1 the training

Part 1

BANGG.. BUMM.. DUARR...

Suara gemuruh ledakan terdengar menggema dari dalam hutan.

_"Fire ball" "fire storm" "meteor rain" _terlihat seseorang berambut putih yang kelihatan sudah berumur 50 tahun dan berpakaian serba putih mengucapkan mantra sihir pemanggil bola api, lidah api dan hujan meteor sekaligus.

_"Frost" "ice wall" "ice blast"_ seorang lagi masih anak anak umur 10 tahun berambut hitam dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam, sedang berusaha mengimbangi serangan sihir api dengan sihir es.

BOOOMM... DAARR...

Satu persatu, sihir api dan es mereka bertemu. Ledakan dahsyat yang terjadi menerbangkan pohon-pohon yang hancur akibat sihir mereka yang terlalu kuat.

"Hei kirito, kau mendapatkan banyak kemajuan dibanding bulan pertama kamu berlatih sihir. Hanya dalam waktu dua bulan kulatih, kekuatan sihirmu meningkat pesat" paman Kirito yang bernama Gerald Gilthunder tersenyum sedikit sambil mengarahkan sihir bola api ke Kirito.

Bulan pertama latihan bahkan Kirito tidak sanggup melawan sama sekali serangan sihir dari pamannya, hanya menghindar bergulung-gulung dan susah payah berlari menghindari area serangan sihirnya. Paman Kirito melatih dengan cara bertarung langsung, karena menurutnya dengan bertarung Kirito akan lebih mudah menyerap strategi bertahan dan menyerang yang cocok dengannya.

"Mana mungkin kekuatanku tidak meningkat, jika setiap hari aku beresiko hangus terbakar saat tersentuh sedikit saja dari sihir apimu paman!

Aku harus berlatih menghindar dan meningkatkan sihir counter yang cukup kuat untuk melawan sihirmu..." Kirito menjawab sambil memanipulasi _mana, _mengontrolnya agar membentuk perisai didepan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan mantra perisai es.

Perisai es terbentuk tiba-tiba dan menghadang sihir api yang datang.

"Hahaha... Kirito, jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mana mungkin kamu bisa menjadi kuat, di dunia ini hanya orang yang melampaui batas yang akan memperoleh kekuatan. Jika kamu tidak berlatih mulai dari sekarang, dunia luar yang akan kau jelajahi kelak akan membunuhmu. Monster yang ada di dunia luar sangat kuat.

Jika kau kalah hanya dengan sihir api level 1 yang aku keluarkan, jangan harap kau akan selamat saat melangkahkan kaki di dunia luar.

Kekuatan sihir tertinggimu hanya level 2. Setidaknya kau harus mencapai level 3 sebelum keluar dari kota ini."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba sebisaku" Kirito mengepalkan tangannya, di matanya terpancar semangat kuat.

"Ya, itu baru keponakanku. Sekarang pemanasan telah berakhir.

Cobalah menghindari ini, _"fire pillar" "fire serpent"._

Puluhan pilar pilar api muncul dari tanah menjulang tinggi ke langit, berputar putar seperti tornado dan bergerak mengepung kirito seakan pilar pilar itu hidup. Di langit, ratusan ular api memandang kirito seakan ingin memangsanya.

Ini bercanda kan?, gumam kirito saat seakan merasakan niat membunuh dari setiap pilar dan ular api.

"Peningkatan kekuatan akan terjadi jika kau terus menerus melatih dirimu hingga batasnya. Aku akan memberi waktu 10 menit sebelum sihirku menyerangmu. Gunakan waktu itu untuk membuat sihir pertahanan, kumpulkan "_mana_(energi sihir)" perkuatlah pertahananmu. Akumulasi mana akan membuat sihir menjadi lebih kuat, itulah keuntungan sihir bermantra panjang. Dengan jumlah mana yang kamu miliki sekarang, kurasa cukup untuk menahan seranganku."

Kirito perlahan mengangguk dan segera memulai sihirnya. Waktu sangat penting, sedikit saja terlambat maka habislah sudah. Kirito yang tahu persis bagaimana watak pamannya sedikit gemetar memikirkan nasibnya yang akan ditentukan hanya dalam 10 menit kedepan.

_"Wahai es abadi kupanggil engkau untuk membantuku. Dengan kekuatanmu, buatlah bumi membeku, api menunduk, angin dan air menyembahmu, serta cahaya dan kegelapan mendukungmu. "Ice tempest"._

Kirito mengeluarkan mantra sihir terbaiknya, dengan menggabungkan elemen es, elemen air dan elemen angin. Menciptakan bongkahan es sebesar kepala manusia dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Bongkahan itu lalu terkompresi menjadi kecil sekecil kerikil. Massa bongkahan es tetap sama, namun dengan bentuk yang lebih kecil kirito dapat mengontrolnya dengan lebih baik. Jika orang lain melihat proses kompresi batu-batu es itu, mungkin mereka akan langsung ketakutan setengah mati. bagaimana tidak, sebuah es kecil yang terkompresi itu bisa membunuh 5 orang seketika jika ditambahkan sihir kecepatan _"accelerate"._

Namun tujuan Kirito bukanlah untuk menyerang, tetapi untuk bertahan.

Sesaat setelah proses kompresi selesai, di sekitar kirito batu-batu es tadi mulai mengelilinginya seolah melindungi majikannya dari bahaya.

3 lapis pertahanan, dari pelindung air, pelindung es, lalu pelindung angin pada lapisan terakhir. Ketiganya membentuk kubah pertahanan disekeliling kirito.

"Baiklah, 10 menit sudah berlalu. Jangan kecewakan aku kirito!"

Ditandai dengan kata kata dari pamannya, sihir _"fire pillar" dan "fire serpent"_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mulai menyerang.

Sihir pilar api berbenturan dengan perisai air, membuat uap air mengepul menyelubungi hutan. Pelindung air kirito yang kurang kuat dalam menetralisir serangan pilar api langsung lenyap, hanya uap air yang tersisa masih menyelubungi seluruh hutan.

_"Wind blast"_ pamannya terdengar mengucapakan sihir angin untuk menghilangkan uap yang menyelubungi hutan.

Pilar pilar api yang tersisa lalu berlanjut menyerang pelindung lapis kedua.

(Aku harus menghancurkan pilar api itu, kekuatan sihirku pasti kalah jika berhadapan langsung. Aku harus mencari kelemahannya!) Kirito mengarahkan batu es sejumlah dengan pilar api ke langit, berusaha mengontrolnya agar masuk tepat ke dalam inti pusaran pilar api.

_"Ice blast"_ kirito mengucapkan mantra-nya, ledakan bergemuruh terdengar dari dalam pilar api. Batu es terkompresi yang diledakkan oleh Kirito dari dalam pusaran menyebabkan seluruh pilar api lenyap, salju lebat turun dari langit akibat ledakan kuat dari batu es.

Kini giliran _"fire serpent"_ menyerang.

Bergerak zigzag diudara, fire serpent meninggalkan jejak merah membara dan membuat sekelilingnya terasa sangat panas. Kirito segera bereaksi dengan mengirimkan seluruh batu batu es-nya menghadang fire serpent.

_"Whirlwind"_ kirito menambahkan sihir angin yang membuat seluruh batu es berputar cepat, salju disekitar batu es terhisap oleh rotasinya dan menjadi satu dengan batu es milik kirito membuatnya lebih besar.

Pertemuan dari sihir mereka berdua membuat cuaca abnormal di atmosfir, pertemuan antara panas ekstrim dengan dingin ekstrim menciptakan fenomena _polar vortex_¹ dan _jet stream_² sekaligus yang seharusnya hanya terjadi di daerah kutub utara dan selatan.

Hantaman angin yang kuat bahkan memaksa Kirito dan pamannya menggunakan sihir _"earth bound" _agar tidak sampai terbang terbawa angin.

Awan gelap dengan halilintar yang menyambar nyambar menambah suasana yang kacau menjadi lebih berbahaya.

Pertempuran keduanya akan segera berakhir jika dilihat dari jumlah fire serpent dan batu es yang tersisa.

Tak mau membuang buang kesempatan, kirito langsung mengendalikan sihir es-nya untuk menghancurkan fire serpent yang tersisa.

Batu batu es raksasa yang terbentuk dari es yang terkompresi dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menghantam seluruh fire serpent yang tersisa dan melenyapkannya tanpa bekas.

Part 2

"Cukup, aku meluluskanmu. Kau cukup cerdik dalam menggunakan alam sekitarmu dan menjadikannya kekuatan tambahan bagimu. Kau juga dapat mengendalikan sihirmu dengan sempurna.

Ah, aku harus segera menghilangkan semua kekacauan ini"

Paman kirito mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan mengucapkan mantra sihir,

_"Bentuklah api, bentuklah air, bentuklah tanah, bentuklah udara, dengan keempat elemen kuciptakan kedamaian dan kuhancurkan kekacauan di dunia ini, "Chaos breaker"._

_Mana_ dengan jumlah luar biasa keluar dari tubuh paman kirito, _mana_ yang seharusnya tak kasat mata, terlihat jelas berwarna biru muda sedang berpencar ke segala arah dan menutupi seluruh area yang masih kacau akibat pertarungan keduanya. Dengan perlahan, cuaca buruk dan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan berangsur angsur menghilang.

Kawah kawah besar yang tercipta dari benturan sihir mereka perlahan kembali menjadi dataran normal dengan sihir transmutasi dari paman Kirito.

Seluruh area pertempuran keduanya tampak normal kembali, namun sayang pamannya tidak sanggup menumbuhkan kembali pohon pohon yang hancur. Sehingga daerah yang dulunya dikenal sebagai hutan lebat itu kini mungkin akan dikenal sebagai hutan gundul.

"Latihan hari ini cukup, mulailah berlatih mengendalikan konsumsi _mana _yang kau gunakan saat mengeluarkan sihir. Ada kalanya kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan sihir yang kuat dalam menghadapi musuh, sihir lemah dengan konsumsi _mana_ yang sedikit akan membuat sulit dideteksi musuh. Semakin mahir penguasaan sihirmu semakin bervariasi pula teknik yang dapat kau pakai untuk mengalahkan musuhmu." paman Kirito menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baiklah paman" Kirito dengan sigap mengikuti pamannya dari belakang.

Part 3

Gerald Gilthunder POV

Tengah malam, Kirito sedang tidur di kamarnya, Aku segera keluar dari rumah dan menuju hutan tempat kami bertarung tadi.

Aku mengeluarkan _Orb, _benda yang digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

_"Yang terlihat tapi tidak terlihat, yang tidak terlihat namun terlihat"_

Mantra pengaktifan kuucapkan, _Orb _yang tadinya berwarna hitam pekat kini mulai bersinar.

Setelah sinar yang muncul berangsur pudar, di permukaan _Orb _muncul sesosok laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian ala adventurer berwarna biru. Rambut hitam, wajah yang tampan, terkesan ramah dan usia yang masih muda membuat orang ini termasuk orang yang banyak dikejar-kejar wanita.

(Ingin kuhancurkan wajahnya agar tak lagi membuat iri laki-laki sedunia)

"Oh, dari wajahmu aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau masih belum mempunyai pasangan! Apa kau mau kukenalkan kepada beberapa wanita cantik?"

"Mati saja kau, dasar riajuu!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, niatku semakin kuat untuk menghajar dan merusak wajah gantengnya sampai wanita yang mengejarnya ketakutan saat melihat wajah babak belur Gild. Apakah dia belum jera setelah dihajar habis habisan oleh istrinya karena sifat playboy-nya itu?

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kau memiliki dendam kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan suasana santai. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Kirito?"

"Ah, apakah naluri seorang ayah masih ada dalam dirimu? Aku pikir setelah kamu menitipkan Kirito kepadaku, kau membuang jauh-jauh hal itu."

"Apa boleh buat, aku tak ingin melibatkan dia dalam peperangan ini, aku tak ingin dia dalam bahaya. Cukup aku dan Saleana saja yang berjuang keras mengakhiri perang ini.

Tolong tahanlah dia, setidaknya hingga Kirito berumur 17 tahun dan cukup kuat menghadapi monster diluar."

Gild memejamkan mata sambil membungkuk memohon kepadaku.

"Ah, bagaimana bicaranya ya, Kekuatan Kirito meningkat pesat diluar perkiraanku, mungkin dalam 3 bulan kedepan dia bisa mengalahkan boss monster kelas rendah seperti _lizard elder. _Dan _mana _yang dia miliki seakan tidak ada habisnya, jika jumlah _mana-_nya dibandingkan dengan penyihir seumuran Kirito mungkin sekitar 10 kali lipat. Mungkin _mana _yang dia miliki melebihi angka 20.000 poin."

Gubrakk...

"Hmm!?" suara apa yang terjatuh tadi?

"Hahaha... Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma sedikit terkejut. Anakku sudah tumbuh sekuat itu, aku dan Saleana memang hebat.." Nada suara Gild terdengar gembira sekali.

"Hmph, jangan lupakan aku. Aku yang melatihnya hingga jadi seperti sekarang!"

Aku tak mau kalah, aku sudah menganggap Kirito sebagai anakku. Aku pasti akan mendidiknya menjadi penyihir terkuat di dunia ini.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih.

Cukup sampai disini saja, aku khawatir ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita jika terlalu lama. Ingat pesanku "mata Loki ada dimana mana". Berhati-hatilah! Aku tidak ingin anakku bertemu Loki, tidak sebelum dia cukup kuat."

Part 4

Sihir terbagi dalam kelompok level.

Level 1: sihir elemen utama, api, air, udara, tanah, cahaya, kegelapan.

Level 2: sihir elemen gabungan dari dua elemen utama, misalnya meteor rain terbentuk dari api dan tanah.

Level 3: sihir elemen gabungan dengan 3 elemen utama.

Begitu pula seterusnya.

Sihir level 6, merupakan sihir paling sulit karena merupakan gabungan dari 6 elemen menjadi satu sihir. Konon jika menguasai sihir level 6, pengendalinya dapat menciptakan apapun. Para "sage" juga memakai sihir level 6 untuk menciptakan dunia ini.

Sihir level 7, dan tingkat tingkat level selanjutnya disebut sihir sekunder, merupakan jenis sihir yang bukan kelompok elemen, misalnya sihir gravitasi, sihir pertahanan, sihir regenerasi, dan lain lain. Hanya orang orang tertentu yang dapat menguasai sihir tingkat 7 keatas. Biasanya sihir sihir tersebut memiliki syarat syarat tertentu sebelum peng-aktifannya. Sihir regenerasi misalnya, dengan menghisap darah dari mangsanya, vampire dapat menggunakan sihir ini untuk memulihkan luka luka yang dialaminya.

Sihir sekunder tidak lebih baik dari sihir utama, hanya saja karena orang tertentu saja yang dapat memilikinya menjadikan sihir ini lebih langka dan spesial.

Kekuatan dari tiap tiap level sihir tergantung tingkat penguasaan sihir dari pengguna itu sendiri. terbagi dalam 4 kategori, beginner, intermediate, master, sage. Dan setiap kategori terbagi lagi menjadi 10 level. Untuk mencapai tingkat intermediate, kau harus meningkatkan penguasaan beginner sampai level 10.

Jika seseorang memiliki tingkat penguasaan master, maka dia akan menjadi seorang _Archmage. _Seorang _Archmage _sangat dihormati, bahkan dalam kerajaan jabatannya menandingi perdana menteri dan memperoleh berbagai keuntungan dari kerajaan.

Kekuatan sihir ditentukan oleh beberapa faktor, yaitu:

\- Kekuatan imajinasi, semakin kuat imajinasi seseorang saat membentuk sihir yang diinginkan, akan membuat sihirnya semakin kuat juga.

\- Jumlah _mana _yang di pakai untuk mengaktifkan sihir juga sangat berpengaruh, misal sihir _fire ball _dengan konsumsi 500 _mana _akan kalah jika diadu dengan sihir yang sama namun dengan konsumsi 2000 _mana._

\- Level sihir yang digunakan dan tingkat penguasaan sihir.

\- Alat pendukung seperti _relic_ dan alat sihir lainnya dapat menambah kekuatan sihir yang dikeluarkan.

Tingkat resistansi terhadap sihir juga berpengaruh terhadap efek yang ditimbulkan dari serangan sihir. Seorang penyihir, memiliki resistansi/ketahanan terhadap sihir tergantung dari tingkat penguasaan sihirnya. Serangan sihir _fire ball_level 1 beginner tidak akan membunuh target yang memiliki penguasaan intermediate, bahkan tak akan melukai sedikitpun pada target yang memiliki penguasaan master.

_Mana _bukanlah energi yang tak terbatas. Manusia memiliki jumlah _mana _yang sedikit, dan hanya dapat ditingkatkan dengan cara berlatih sihir terus menerus dari masa anak-anak.

Part 5

Keesokan harinya, ditempat yang sama terlihat Kirito sedang berlatih bersama pamannya.

"Hari ini kau akan berlatih menghadapi sihir menggunakan pedang. Ingat, pedang adalah ekstensi dirimu.

Seseorang tak dapat dikatakan swordman jika dia menganggap pedang sebagai alat.

Anggaplah pedang sebagai bagian dari dirimu, sebagai partnermu, sebagai pelindungmu.

Pedang bukan hanya dipakai untuk menyerang. Jika kau cukup mahir, kau dapat bertahan dari sihir level 3 intermediate bahkan hanya dengan ayunan pedangmu."

Pamannya dengan pelan pelan memeragakan kuda kuda bertahan dengan kedua buah pedang merah ditangannya.

"Seranglah aku dengan sihir terkuatmu, akan kupraktikkan caranya."

Kirito mengangguk, mengarahkan tangan ke arah pamannya dan mengeluarkan sihir level 2 "flame spear", gabungan dari elemen api dan tanah membuat sihir ini menjadi sihir magma lalu membentuk tombak magma sepanjang 10 meter diatas kirito. Perlu waktu 3 menit untuk mengeluarkan sihir ini, kekuatan destruktif nya sangat besar sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Terima ini paman!

Haaah..."

Dengan segenap kekuatannya kirito melempar tombak sihirnya.

Vooomm...

Sihir yang begitu kuat melaju lurus ke pamannya.

Terlalu panas, bahkan tanah juga menjadi magma merah menyala saat dilewati sihir Kirito.

"Ctass.." tak sempat mengedipkan mata, Kirito dibuat tercengang melihat situasi didepannya.

Bagaimana tidak, pamannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari kuda kuda pertahanannya, namun sihir kirito menghilang seolah tak terjadi apa apa bahkan sebelum mencapai jarak 5 meter dari pamannya. Kirito sempat melihat kilatan cahaya biru bertemu dengan ujung tombak sihirnya, membuat sihir kirito kehilangan kekuatannya dan lenyap.

Kekuatan sihir 2 elemen, sihir tombak magma tingkat intermediate level 5, kekuatannya begitu dahsyat bahkan seharusnya setengah kota akan lenyap seketika jika terkena serangan ini. Namun pamannya menghilangkan sihir itu dengan mudah. Bahkan ledakan dahsyat yang seharusnya muncul ketika tombak menghantam sasaran tidak terjadi.

"Paman, aku tahu paman memang hebat, tapi sampai dapat memusnahkan sihir terkuatku dengan sangat mudah, seberapa kuatkah paman sebenarnya?"

Gerald tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Hahaha.. Kau harus menguasai sihir level 4 sampai tingkat master, baru kau dapat mengalahkanku.

Aku tadi hanya mengeluarkan satu tebasan tercepatku untuk menghadapi sihirmu. Cobalah perkuat pemahaman tentang sihir yang kau kuasai,

Baiklah, sampai dari mana tadi...

Oh ya, inti dari latihan ini, kau harus meniru gerakanku tadi, cobalah mengayunkan pedangmu disertai dengan _mana. _Buat agar pedangmu terlapisi oleh _mana _dan ayunkan sambil melepas _mana_ yang berada di pedang.

Kegunaan _mana _bukan hanya untuk energi sihir. _Mana_ dapat menghancurkan sihir musuh dari dalam struktur sihirnya. Sihir tak akan berfungsi tanpa _mana_, kau hanya perlu memasukkan paksa _mana _kedalam sihir musuh dan menetralisir sihirnya dari dalam. Jika kau menguasai teknik ini, kau bahkan bisa menguasai dan mengendalikan sihir yang dikeluarkan musuh.

Latihanmu hari ini targetlah pohon besar disekelilingmu, jika kau berhasil menghancurkan satu pohon dari jarak 20 meter dengan "_mana blade"_ akan kuanggap latihan ini selesai."

"Baik paman"

Kirito segera mengambil jarak, memasang kuda-kuda dan melepaskan serangan _mana blade _kearah pohon target.

Gerald POV

Akan kulihat secepat apa dia menyerap latihan dariku, dan akan kutentukan latihan berikutnya berdasarkan peningkatan kekuatannya.

1 jam kemudian,

Entah berapa kali dia mengeluarkan _mana blade, _pohon besar yang menerima serangannya terpotong rapi dan tumbang menciptakan suara bergemuruh.

Satu per satu pohon besar yang menjadi sasaran _mana blade_ tumbang, Kirito langsung berganti ke pohon lain untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Aku mengamati Kirito dari jauh, mulai dari pertama kali dia mengeluarkan _mana blade._

Setiap dia menumbangkan pohon, terlihat perubahan signifikan pada serangan _mana blade. _Bentuk _mana blade _yang dikeluarkan dari pedangnya lebih rapi dan lebih tajam.

Mungkin Kirito mengumpulkan _mana _di ujung pedangnya dan melepaskannya saat dia melakukan tebasan. Seperti menggambar di udara, _mana _yang dilepaskan Kirito berbentuk bengkok seperti bulan sabit sesuai dengan trajektori tebasan pedangnya.

Kirito berkonsentrasi dalam setiap _mana blade _yang dibentuknya, membuatnya lebih tajam dan lebih kuat. _Mana blade _Kirito sekarang lebih transparan dan lebih cepat, bahkan aku harus lebih berkonsentrasi agar dapat melihat serangannya.

3 jam kemudian,

...

Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun, aku berdiri kaku dengan mulut terbuka seperti huruf O saat melihat latihan Kirito. Jika kalian melihat ekspresiku, mungkin kalian akan tertawa. Kirito yang masih berumur 10 tahun memiliki kreatifitas seperti ini, ditambah kapasitas _mana _yang dimilikinya membuat aku merasa takjub. Apakah dia seorang genius yang muncul hanya dalam 1000 tahun sekali? Jika seseorang mengatakan kalau Kirito adalah seorang _sage, _mungkin aku akan percaya.

Gild dan Saleana, mereka sungguh sangat beruntung.

Aku melihat aksi kirito membasmi pohon-pohon di hutan yang seakan-akan adalah musuhnya.

"Hiah, hiah, hiah, hiah..."

Puluhan _mana blade _melaju cepat menebas pohon sasaran. Tak hanya sampai disitu, pohon yang baru saja terpotong menjadi hancur dan hanya menyisakan serpihan kayu sebelum jatuh ke tanah karena hantaman _mana blade._

"Hiah, hiahh, hiah.."

Kirito mengeluarkan puluhan _mana blade _lagi, kali ini sasarannya beberapa pohon sekaligus. Pohon yang terkena serangannya tumbang, namun _mana blade _Kirito masih belum menghilang. _Mana blade _melaju lurus, memotong apa saja yang disentuhnya.

Apakah dia mensuplai _mana _terus menerus ke dalam _mana blade _?

Sihir dapat dipertahankan dalam wujudnya terus menerus jika terus disuplai _mana. _Tapi konsumsinya sangat besar, sehingga hanya sebagian kecil penyihir yang mampu mempertahankan sihirnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Kirito sanggup mempertahankan wujud _mana blade _karena dia memang memiliki kapasitas _mana _yang besar.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan.

Sepertinya perkembangan Kirito sudah melebihi perkiraanku. Aku akan membawanya ke dungeon "Undead Tribe/dungeon mayat hidup" besok.

"Sudah cukup Kirito,

Kau sudah sangat mahir menggunakan _mana blade. _Istirahatlah, besok aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang istimewa," aku memasang senyum lebar di wajahku.

"Sungguhkah itu paman?

Tempat apa itu paman, aku ingin tahu?" Kirito terlihat senang, tak nampak kelelahan dari wajahnya.

Hohoho.. melihat wajah lugunya aku tidak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Akan kurahasiakan hal ini sampai besok.

"Ra-ha-si-a, pokoknya dijamin kau akan menyukainya. Tempatnya sangat indah, dan sangat menaku... Ah... menakjubkan maksudku. Kamu pasti menyukainya hingga tertawa-tawa gembira."

Ah, hampir saja aku mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak keceplosan lagi.

"Asyiik, terima kasih paman, aku sangat menantikan hari esok. Semoga besok tidak hujan"

Kirito kecil dengan riang menggandeng pamannya.

"Hahaha"

Aku hanya berkata jujur, tempatnya sangat indah (bagi mayat hidup), tentu saja jika kau menghadapi anak kecil kau harus memberi bumbu dan sedikit rayuan indah pada setiap kata-katamu. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, anak sekecil Kirito akan menolak keluar rumah jika dia tau akan dibawa ke tempat menyeramkan.

Aku harus mendidik Kirito menjadi seorang yang bijaksana dan pemberani, karena Kirito memiliki tanggung jawab besar sebanding dengan kekuatannya, maka dari itu latihan mental harus dilakukan.

Part 6

Dungeon "Undead Tribe".

Ratusan kuburan yang tidak terawat terlihat berjejeran, pohon kering yang berwarna kehitaman menambah kengerian dari tempat ini. _Zombie _di tempat ini sering keluar dan meneror desa di sekitar dungeon, sehingga para adventurer bergilir membasminya. Entah apa penyebabnya, walaupun para adventurer terus membasmi semua _zombie _sampai tak tersisa satupun, tapi jumlah _zombie _tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Mereka yang telah dihancurkan akan muncul kembali tepat pada waktu pergantian hari, sehingga para adventurer harus selalu membunuh _zombie _setiap hari.

Menurut cerita, kuburan ini dahulunya merupakan tempat peperangan antara pasukan manusia dengan raja iblis yang berniat menghancurkan seluruh benua.

Banyak sekali buku yang menceritakan tentang peperangan itu, raja _maou_ dikenal memiliki 72 pasukan sihir yang masing-masing memiliki kekuatan khusus. Pada awal peperangan, raja _maou_ yang dibantu dengan pasukannya dengan cepat mengalahkan pasukan manusia. Namun pada akhirnya, manusia memenangkan pertempuran setelah mengalahkan sang _maou._

Dungeon "Undead Tribe", merupakan dungeon level B.

Tingkat kesulitan dungeon terbagi dalam enam kelompok, diurut dari level terendah ke yang tertinggi adalah level D, level C, level B, level A, level S, level SS.

Dungeon ini memiliki sihir _necromancy_ kuat, sehingga setiap makhluk hidup yang mati di dalam dungeon akan berubah menjadi _zombie _(mayat hidup).

Kekuatan yang dimiliki _zombie _sama seperti kekuatannya pada masa hidupnya,sehingga _zombie_ yang perlu diwaspadai adalah mayat hidup dari _adventurer_ karena _adventurer_ lebih kuat daripada monster biasa dan jika menjadi mayat hidup kekuatannya akan bertambah berkali kali lipat.

Bau busuk dari _zombie _tercium mulai dari gerbang dungeon dan akan terus bertambah kuat jika masuk kedalam. Kirito dan Gerald harus menggunakan sihir agar bau busuknya tidak tercium hidung dan mengganggu konsentrasi mereka. Namun yang mengerikan bukanlah bau-nya, tapi monsternya!

Isi perut yang keluar, kulit mengelupas dan daging yang berwarna kehitaman, seluruh monster _zombie _patut diberi nilai sempurna dalam kategori monster paling menakutkan.

"AAAAAHHHH..."

Jeritan keras terdengar lagi.

Kirito berlari kencang menjauhi _zombie _yang juga mengejarnya, pamannya hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

Gerald POV

Merasa kejar-kejaran ini tidak akan berakhir, aku mencari akal agar Kirito mau menghadapi _zombie _yang mengejarnya.

"Hei Kirito, jika kau dapat menaklukkan dungeon ini sendirian, maka aku akan mengajarkanmu semua ilmu sihir yang aku punya. Bagaimana?"

Aku membujuknya sambil mengeluarkan sihir terbaikku _Lightning Dragon. _Seperti namanya, sihir ini berbentuk naga elemen petir dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Aku mengendalikan naga petir untuk mengelilingiku, dengan tujuan agar Kirito mau membasmi _zombie _yang mengejarnya. Bagaimana? Kirito, kau tertarik dengan ilmu sihirku kan?

"Aku tidak mau paman, lagipula aku pasti akan mengetahui semua ilmu sihir paman jika aku terus berlatih denganmu!" Sambil berlari Kirito memandangku seolah tahu bahwa aku ingin memaksanya bertarung.

Ah, anak yang terlalu pintar kadang-kadang membuat masalah tersendiri!

Mau tak mau aku harus turun tangan. Tapi jangan harap kau terbebas Kirito!

_"Solid prison" _kukeluarkan sihir pelindung terbaikku, pelindung sempurna yang mencegah apapun masuk ataupun keluar tanpa seizinku. Kirito yang aku kurung bersama _zombie _yang mengejarnya mencoba menghancurkan sihir pelindungku, berbagai sihir dikeluarkannya namun sihir pelindungku tidak menunjukkan tanda kerusakan.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin sihir terbaikku dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah. Kirito memiliki kekuatan yang besar, tapi dia masih belum bisa mengontrolnya. Mungkin dengan latihan keras selama 3 sampai 5 tahun dia akan dapat mengontrolnya, dan mengalahkanku dengan mudah.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, Kirito yang sedari tadi berlari sambil mencoba menghancurkan sihir perisaiku mulai melambatkan langkahnya dan berhenti.

Oh, apakah kau akan menghadapi monster yang mengejarmu sekarang?

JLEBB..

Ah, aku merasa dingin...

Cairan hangat apa ini?

Aku meraba dadaku, aku melihat tanganku yang terkena cairan hangat itu.

Tanganku gemetar. Aku melihat tanganku, cairan berwarna merah darah menetes dari tanganku menuju ke tanah. Ah, apakah ini darahku?

Aku tersadar saat itu juga, aku telah diserang seseorang!

Aku berusaha menolehkan wajahku ke belakang, tapi tubuhku tidak mau mematuhi perintahku dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Pamaaannn..."

Kirito berteriak, khawatir dengan keadaan pamannya yang jatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Catatan:

1\. Polar vortex: google aja

2\. Jet stream: google juga yah.. Males nerangin...


	3. Chapter 2

SAO: Takdir Pilihan

Chapter 2, Loki Appearance.

Part 1

"Pamaaaan.."

Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan keluargaku lagi, aku tidak mau kesepian lagi!

Kirito teringat pada kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya. Walaupun orang orang menyatakan mereka telah meninggal karena tidak pernah kembali, Kirito percaya orang tuanya masih hidup. Mengapa orang tuanya meninggalkannya, mengapa mereka tidak mengucapkan apapun, itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Kirito sejak lama.

Gerald adalah penopang hati Kirito yang hampir hancur ketika orang tuanya dinyatakan hilang. Dia menggantikan orang tuanya, mengajaknya bermain, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, dan melatih Kirito hingga seperti sekarang ini. Namun, bahkan dengan kehadiran Gerald dalam kehidupan Kirito tidak dapat menghapus trauma yang dimilikinya. Kesedihan yang mendalam membuat luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan pada hatinya. Gerald lah yang membuat Kirito sedikit demi sedikit membuka kembali hatinya yang tertutup rapat, dan mulai menjalani latihan yang diberikan pamannya. Sehingga melihat pamannya saat ini yang terjatuh dengan bersimbah darah membuat Kirito terguncang.

Pikiran Kirito kini hanya tertuju pada pamannya tanpa khawatir akan serangan dari _zombie _dari belakang. Hanya sihir pelindung pamannya yang menjadi halangan bagi Kirito, pelindung yang kuat yang bahkan tidak rusak sedikitpun setelah terkena serangan sihir Kirito.

Aku tidak peduli berapa besar yang aku korbankan, aku harus menghancurkan sihir pelindung ini!

_"Wahai api penghancur dunia, kupinjam kekuatanmu. Hancurkan seluruh penghalang didepanku! __Fire tempest"_

Api kecil berwarna hitam muncul menyala di depan Kirito. _Fire tempest _sebenarnya merupakan sihir berbahaya karena menyedot semua _mana _yang dimiliki pengendalinya dan mengubahnya menjadi api penghancur yang dapat memusnahkan sihir apapun. Namun sihir ini termasuk sihir yang dilarang karena akan menyedot _mana _penggunanya sampai habis, membuat penyihir yang mengeluarkan sihir ini menjadi tidak berdaya dan bisa beresiko kematian.

Setelah menyedot seluruh _mana _Kirito, api hitam perlahan membesar layaknya api yang dituangi bahan bakar. Mematuhi perintah Kirito, api hitam itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh tempat di dalam pelindung.

Mayat hidup yang berada di dalam pelindung lenyap tak berbekas setelah tersentuh api hitam milik Kirito. Hanya Kirito yang berada di pusat _fire tempest _yang tidak terpengaruh apapun. Sihir pelindung yang menghalangi Kirito pun lenyap bersama dengan api hitam yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Seolah tubuh tanpa tulang, Kirito terjatuh dan tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Hanya matanya yang tak berkedip memandang khawatir ke arah pamannya yang sedang sekarat, disaat itulah seseorang muncul secara tiba tiba dibelakang pamannya. Seorang pemuda yang berumur kira kira 20 tahun, berpakaian layaknya seorang bangsawan berjalan mendekati Gerald.

"Oh, semangat hidup yang luar biasa, dadamu hancur dan kau masih bisa bertahan? Mungkin aku terlalu meremehkanmu."

Orang inikah yang mencelakai pamanku? Kemarahan mulai menguasai pikiran Kirito dan kata kata seperti bunuh, aku akan membunuhmu, aku akan menyiksamu sampai mati karena telah mencelakai pamanku, terdengar lirih dari mulut Kirito. Hawa membunuh yang terasa kuat sekali muncul dari tubuh Kirito. Tampak _aura _berwarna hitam menyelubungi Kirito dan membuat tanah di sekitarnya bergetar.

"Oh, anak kecil, aku tak menyangka kau juga berbakat menjadi _warrior. Aura _yang kau keluarkan cukup kuat untuk ukuran anak penyihir yang berumur 10 tahun. Tapi diamlah disitu, aku akan mengurusmu nanti setelah pamanmu!"

Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu muncul beberapa rantai besi di sekitar Kirito dan mengikat erat tubuhnya. Kekuatannya yang sudah terkuras habis dan rantai yang mengikat erat tubuhnya, membuat Kirito tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Hanya hawa membunuh dan _aura _gelap pekat pada Kirito yang menjadi semakin kuat.

Tanpa memperdulikan Kirito, pemuda itu memandang kembali kearah Gerald.

"Aku tidak sekeji yang kau bayangkan sampai membiarkan kau mati tanpa mengetahui siapa yang membunuhmu."

Dengan sikap seorang bangsawan, pemuda itu menundukkan kepala.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Loki sang dewa kenakalan. Alasanku membunuhmu adalah agar anak itu tidak menjadi semakin kuat dan melawanku, aku tahu bahwa dia adalah anak dari Gil dan Saleana. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang berpotensi melawanku hidup tenang begitu saja, ya kan Gerald sang _supporter_?"

"Guahh" Loki menendang Gerald tepat pada luka di dadanya. Sakit yang luar biasa kembali dirasakan Gerald, hanya suara rintihan lirih yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Walaupun begitu, pandangan Gerald tetap tertuju pada Kirito, mulutnya terbuka dan menutup seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi, Kirito. Jaga dirimu baik baik" kata kata pamannya terngiang di telinga Kirito, wajahnya tersenyum memandang Kirito namun matanya yang merah tampak mengeluarkan air mata. Perlahan, Gerald menutup mata "selamat tinggal Kirito", kata kata itulah yang menjadi pertanda akhir hidupnya.

Air mata mengucur deras melewati pipi Kirito, keputus asaan menguasai hati Kirito. Aku akan sendirian, tidak akan ada yang menemaniku, tidak ada yang membantuku bangkit, tidak ada yang menyemangatiku, tidak ada yang menyayangiku, pikiran pikiran itu berkecamuk di hati Kirito.

"Hmm, akhirnya mati juga kau! Sekarang hanya tinggal satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan."

Loki berjalan mendekati Kirito, wajahnya gembira karena satu lalat kecil pengganggu telah mati.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, karena membunuhmu hanya akan merepotkanku lebih jauh. Aku akan menyegel kekuatanmu, membuatmu menjadi orang biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun. Hanya dengan begitu aku akan tenang."

Loki memegang kepala Kirito, sambil mengucapkan mantra aneh.

"_I who rule over both power and weakness..._

Pandangan Kirito menjadi buram,

"_Your power shall be limited by my command, "soul bind"_

Kesadaran Kirito menghilang setelah mantra itu selesai.

**Chapter bonus...**

The legend

Part 1

Di dalam hutan lebat dengan pohon pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi, begitu lebatnya hingga hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang dapat menembusnya. Monster berkeliaran dimana mana menguasai seluruh bagian hutan dan tidak akan membiarkan penyusup masuk melewati wilayah mereka. Suara suara yang keluar dari monster monster itu sangat menakutkan dan sangat jarang ada orang yang berani masuk jauh kedalam hutan ini.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menginjak ranting dan rumput kering terdengar dari kedalaman hutan.

"Odin sialan, dia sengaja membuangku ke tengah hutan seperti ini. Jika aku masih memiliki kekuatanku, aku pasti akan segera kembali ke Asgard dan mengacak acak tempat itu." Dendam karena telah diasingkan ke dunia ini, marah karena dia dibuat menjadi seperti manusia lemah di dunia ini. Bukannya membuat sifat Loki membaik, tapi malah menjadikan pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran negatif.

Ksaahh... Tiba tiba muncul serigala hitam dari dalam semak di dekat Loki.

Grrrr... Serigala itu melompat dengan cepat ke arah Loki, memposisikan kaki depannya agar dapat menerkam dan merobek tubuh Loki dengan gigi gigi tajamnya.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, serigala bodoh!" Loki membanting tubuhnya ke samping, bergerak mundur memperjauh jarak antara dia dengan monster itu sampai menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Rasa sakit tak dihiraukannya dan segera kembali melihat monster yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Graaaaawwwrrr... Mengetahui sasarannya bergerak menjauh, serigala hitam itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Loki. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan air liur yang menetes ingin segera merasakan daging segar seorang manusia yang belum pernah dia makan.

Loki juga tidak tinggal diam, dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

"_Lightning bolt!_"

Muncul bola petir seukuran genggaman tangan dan Loki segera mengarahkannya ke serigala hitam yang berlari kearahnya. Kilatan petir terjadi seketika, serigala hitam itu berhenti karena terkena kejutan listrik. Namun setelah beberapa saat, serigala itu mulai berlari kembali lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

Tch.. Tidak ada pengaruh rupanya... Loki bergumam setelah mengetahui sihirnya terlalu lemah untuk membunuh monster itu.

"_Lightning bolt, lightning bolt, lightning bolt, lightning bolt, lightning bolt, lightning bolt!_"

Serangan bertubi tubi dikeluarkan oleh Loki, serigala itu tidak dapat menghindar karena bola petir yang dikeluarkan Loki bergerak sangat cepat.

Bam, bam, bam. Seluruh serangan loki tepat mengenai tubuh serigala itu.

Tubuh monster itu mendapat luka serius setelah terkena serangan Loki, mulut robek dan luka bakar yang parah membuatnya kesakitan dan mati.

Setelah yakin serigala itu benar benar mati, Loki mulai berjalan lagi. Kemarahan tampak sangat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hinaan macam apa ini! Selemah inikah aku, hingga serigala bodoh macam ini baru bisa mati setelah terkena 7 kali sihirku! Aku bahkan kehabisan _mana _setelah mengeluarkan sihir selemah itu. Jika aku masih memiliki kekuatanku, aku bahkan dapat membunuh monster itu dengan mudah.

Aaaarrggghh... Aku ingin segera menjadi kuat. Aku ingin segera menghancurkan para dewa yang membuatku begini.

Aku harus mencari cara agar tubuh ini dapat menjadi kuat lagi. Si Odin tua bangka itu hanya menghilangkan kekuatanku, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pengetahuanku. Aku masih bisa menjadi kuat lagi jika aku melatih tubuh ini."

Didalam pikirannya hanya ada satu ambisi, yaitu menghancurkan dunia yang telah membuatnya menjadi lemah seperti ini. Hanya dengan menghancurkan Aeria, jalan yang menghubungkan ke Asgard akan bisa dilewati oleh Loki.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku, jika kalian semua begitu menginginkan _Ragnarok _terjadi, aku akan dengan senang hati mempercepatnya!"

Dengan menggunakan segala cara yang ada di benaknya, Loki mulai mencari ide jahat yang pada masa depan akan membuat banyak kekacauan di dunia ini.

Part 2

100 tahun berlalu setelah Loki dikirim ke dunia ini.

Di sebuah dataran yang sangat luas, matahari sedang memancarkan cahaya terpanasnya pada siang hari. Namun puluhan ribu orang yang berada di dataran itu tidak menghiraukan panasnya matahari, yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah musuh didepannya.

Kerajaan Dorudia melawan pasukan sihir raja _maou._

Setiap orang yang berada di kerajaan Dorudia memiliki kepercayaan bahwa mereka adalah pelindung dunia ini. Mereka dianugerahi bermacam macam kekuatan spesial, dan secara turun temurun mewariskan kekuatan itu kepada anak cucu mereka.

Hari ini, mereka semua bersiap di medan pertempuran ini, mempertahankan kerajaan mereka dari serangan _maou _yang terkenal memiliki pasukan sihir yang tak tertandingi.

Pasukan _maou _terdiri dari bermacam macam monster yang dihipnotis dan dibuat menjadi sangat ganas. Menghancurkan dan membunuh musuh yang ada di depannya, hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka setelah dihipnotis.

Beberapa kerajaan di timur telah musnah akibat serangan _maou _hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari kerajaan yang diserang, sebagian besar penduduk dibunuh tanpa memperdulikan wanita ataupun anak anak dan hanya sedikit yang dapat meloloskan diri.

Kerajaan Dorudia tidak tinggal diam, mereka mengirimkan permintaan bantuan kepada kerajaan sekitar untuk bersama sama menghentikan tirani sang _maou_. Hasilnya, pasukan gabungan dari lima kerajaan ditambah pasukan dari kerajaan Dorudia mencapai jumlah 350.000 pasukan.

100.000 pasukan _paladin _yang memiliki pertahanan kuat, menjadi barisan depan formasi perang. Diikuti dengan _knight _yang menaiki kuda berjumlah 100.000 pasukan, sedangkan sisanya adalah _archer, priest _dan _mage _yang masing masing berjumlah 50.000 pasukan.

Suara gemuruh dari langkah kaki pasukan monster menandakan awal dari peperangan ini. Puluhan ribu pasukan monster berlari menyerang dengan cepat ke barisan pertahanan kerajaan Dorudia.

"_Archer _siapkan panah dan _mage _keluarkan sihir terkuat kalian, tunggu aba abaku!"

Salah satu panglima perang yang memimpin pasukan pemanah dan penyihir mengucapkan itu sambil mengamati pasukan monster yang maju menyerang. Menunggu dengan sabar hingga mereka memasuki jarak tembak.

"Seraaang!" Panglima perang itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi lalu mengarahkan ke musuh sebagai tanda dimulainya serangan.

_"Fire arrow" "lightning arrow" "death arrow" "wind arrow"_

Pasukan _archer _melepaskan panahnya kelangit, jarak 300 meter antara mereka dengan pasukan monster adalah jarak serangan terjauh dari panah sihir. Jika melebihi dari jarak itu, panah sihir yang mereka keluarkan tidak akan mampu menembus kulit monster yang sangat keras.

Panah yang dimantrai sihir _elemen_ melaju dengan cepat kearah pasukan monster.

Langit menghitam akibat panah yang dilepaskan oleh 50.000 pasukan _archer _secara bersamaan. Hujan panah jatuh tepat pada pasukan monster yang menyerang, dan karena monster monster itu dihipnotis dan direbut kebebasannya, mereka tidak bisa bereaksi menghindar ataupun bertahan dari serangan panah. Ribuan monster yang memiliki pertahanan yang lemah langsung mati akibat panah yang menembus bagian vitalnya.

Monster yang terkena panah yang dimantrai sihir _elemen _langsung mati, tidak peduli bagian tubuh mana yang terkena. Terbakar oleh panah api, hangus oleh panah petir, dan lubang yang cukup besar di dada dan kepala akibat panah yang menembusnya. Tanah tertutupi darah dan mayat monster yang mati, hampir 2000 monster mati akibat serangan ini.

Monster yang masih dapat bertahan dari serangan itu hanyalah yang mempunyai _vitality _atau _defense _yang tinggi. _Hydra _dapat meregenerasi bagian tubuhnya yang hancur, _Dragon _dapat bertahan karena sisiknya yang sangat keras dan tebal, _Cyclops_ menggunakan sihir _iron skin_ untuk bertahan, dan beberapa jenis monster lainnya yang memiliki pertahanan kuat.

"Pasukan _mage, _lepaskan sihir terkuat kalian!"

Melihat monster monster besar yang tidak terluka sedikitpun dari serangan pasukan _archer, _sang panglima perang memerintahkan pasukan _mage _untuk menyerang.

_"Nature bind" _sihir untuk menghentikan gerakan dilepaskan, ribuan monster yang menyerang terdiam di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak seperti ada ribuan pengekang yang menghambat mereka.

_"Wahai api yang perkasa, tunjukkan kekuatanmu! Berikan hukuman langit kepada musuh didepanku! Meteor rain!" _Sihir tingkat tinggi dikeluarkan oleh pasukan _mage. _

Memerlukan 6 _mage _yang menggabungkan _mana, _agar kekuatan asli dari sihir ini dapat dikeluarkan.

Awan di langit menjadi kemerahan layaknya matahari senja, batu berpijar yang sangat besar jatuh dari langit tepat kearah monster yang terkena belenggu sihir. Satu, dua, tiga meteor, dan hingga akhirnya mencapai jumlah ratusan meteor yang jatuh.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM...

Getaran yang sangat kuat menyertai ledakan meteor itu. Awan panas yang bercampur debu terbang menyebar ke segala arah. Monster yang berada di luar jangkauan serangan meteor diterbangkan akibat gelombang kejut dari ledakan itu dan mati terkena pecahan batu meteor yang menyebar.

_Hydra _yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi dan _Dragon _yang memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, menjadi sasaran utama _meteor rain._ Monster monster itu hancur tak berbekas, hanya kawah yang sangat besar yang tercipta dari benturan meteor itu menunjukkan kekuatan destruktif dari sihir _meteor rain._

Melihat keadaan pasukan musuh yang berantakan, sang panglima perang lalu memerintahkan kepada seluruh pasukannya.

"Pasukan _Paladin, _maju ke arah musuh dengan perlahan! Kokohkan pertahanan kalian, jangan sampai musuh menembusnya!

Pasukan _Knight, _keluar dari barisan dan bentuk _squad _masing masing 200 pasukan! Kalian bertugas mengacaukan barisan musuh!

Pasukan _archer, _persiapkan senjata kalian! Hancurkan musuh yang berada di jarak serang! _Support _pasukan _Paladin _yang berada dalam bahaya!

Pasukan _mage, _keluarkan semua sihir terkuat kalian!

Pasukan _priest, support _seluruh pasukan dengan _buff _yang kalian miliki!

Saatnya kita menyerang balik dan menang!"

"OOOOOOO..." Ratusan ribu pasukan kerajaan serentak maju menyerang.

Part 3

Telah hampir sebulan lamanya perang ini berlangsung. Pasukan Dorudia memenangkan pertempuran dan menghancurkan seluruh barisan pasukan monster, namun saat mereka maju menyerang ke kastil tempat sang _maou_ berada, mereka dihadang oleh pasukan utama yang berjumlah sekitar 1000 prajurit.

Pertahanan mereka sangat kuat, bahkan tidak bergeming setelah terkena serangan jarak jauh dari pasukan _mage _dan _archer. _Baju zirah yang sangat tebal menutupi seluruh tubuh, dari lubang di penutup kepala mereka terlihat mata merah yang menakutkan.

Langit berubah hitam seperti malam hari, sesak dan perasaan seperti tertekan oleh beban berat dirasakan oleh pasukan manusia, bahkan ada yang muntah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan _aura _menjijikkan yang dirasakan. Sosok orang bertubuh besar yang memakai jubah hitam terlihat melayang di udara tepat diatas prajurit _maou. _Dia adalah sang _maou, _pusat dari kekacauan yang telah menghancurkan beberapa kerajaan di timur.

"Cobalah lawan makhluk buatanku _"Chimera"._ Aku membuat mereka dari arwah orang orang yang dibunuh oleh pasukanku. Arwah yang tak terhitung banyaknya menjadi medium penggerak makhluk ini.

Tapi jangan khawatir, _Chimera _bisa dibunuh tapi itu akan membuat arwah yang terperangkap di baju zirah itu hancur. Jika kalian tidak memperdulikan nasib roh roh malang yang terperangkap, maka bantai saja pasukanku sesuka kalian.

Hahahahaha..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sang _maou _menghilang.

Langit berubah menjadi normal kembali, _aura _menakutkan itupun menghilang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Suara menakutkan terdengar dari pasukan _Chimera, _seperti teriakan ribuan orang yang menderita, ketakutan, dan putus asa bercampur menjadi satu, mungkin seluruh roh yang terbelenggu di dalam baju perang yang tebal itu masih memiliki kesadaran.

Pasukan _Chimera _maju menyerbu, pasukan manusia menjadi bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan, haruskah menghabisi monster ini yang akan membuat roh didalamnya ikut hancur? Ataukah ada cara lain?

Pasukan _Chimera _semakin mendekat, sang panglima yang menyadari pasukan manusia dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan, segera memerintahkan kepada pasukannya,

"Seluruh pasukan, hentikan serangan. Mulai sekarang membebaskan roh saudara kita yang terperangkap adalah prioritas utama.

_Priest _gunakan kekuatan kalian untuk membebaskan roh mereka, pasukan _Paladin _perkuat pertahanan kalian, pasukan _mage _dan _archer _bantu pertahanan garis depan."

Part 4

Pasukan manusia terdesak mundur akibat serangan monster _Chimera. _Korban berjatuhan di pihak pasukan manusia, 150.000 pasukan kehilangan nyawa pada perang ini. Pasukan _Chimera _tidak hanya kuat, mereka dapat berubah menjadi sosok manusia yang rohnya sedang terbelenggu didalam tubuh mereka dan membuat pasukan manusia menjadi gentar untuk balik menyerang.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku lagi?"

"Aku tidak ingin mati!"

"Tolonglah aku!"

Kata kata itu seringkali terdengar, membuat para prajurit kehilangan semangat bertarung dan mudah dikalahkan. Pasukan _Priest _telah berjuang sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya mereka dapat membebaskan 200 _Chimera,_ membuat roh yang terkurung didalamnya terbebas dan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang kembali. Namun pasukan manusia juga berkurang hingga hanya tersisa 20.000 pasukan.

Tempat ini bernama Warden Plains, sebuah bukit yang sangat strategis sebagai tempat pertahanan. Berada di perbatasan wilayah timur kerajaan Dorudia, benteng yang besar dan kokoh telah dibangun, dan tempat ini adalah pertahanan terakhir pasukan kerajaan Dorudia.

Pasukan gabungan dari 6 kerajaan hanya tersisa 20.000 pasukan, bertahan di dalam benteng. 6 kerajaan terbesar di benua ini telah menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi sang _maou _dengan mengirimkan sebagian besar pasukan elit-nya. Jika pasukan ini kalah, maka bisa dipastikan seluruh kerajaan di benua Aurupenia ini akan musnah.

Bertahan di benteng ini terus menerus sangat tidak mungkin, pasukan musuh pasti memiliki cara untuk menghancurkan benteng ini. Sang panglima perang hanya bisa berharap keajaiban terjadi dan menolong mereka dari maut yang akan segera datang.

Part 5

Di kastil milik _maou._

"Raja _maou, _kekacauan yang kau lakukan akan berakhir di sini. Demi pengorbanan dari teman temanku, aku akan menghabisimu di tempat ini!"

Seorang _adventurer _masuk ke ruangan tempat sang _maou _berada, dengan memasang kuda kuda siap bertarung dan menghunus pedang sihir berwarna hitam yang diberi nama _"lapis"._

"Hoo, aku memuji keberanianmu masuk ke tempat ini. Jangan kau kira dengan mengalahkan 72 pasukan sihirku, kau bisa dengan mudah membunuhku.

Baiklah, aku akan meladenimu sebagai pengusir kebosanan. Jangan mati terlalu cepat!"

Sang _maou, _yang duduk santai di singgasananya tersenyum kecil melihat seorang penyusup yang hanya datang sendirian berani menantangnya. Aura kegelapan di sekitarnya bertambah kuat, membuat seluruh ruangan dipenuhi suasana mencekam, gelap, dan menakutkan.

300 _adventurer _melaksanakan misi rahasia untuk membunuh sang _maou, _seseorang yang menjadi penyebab semua kekacauan dan peperangan ini terjadi. Dinamakan misi _suicide squad_ karena misi mereka yang menyerang kastil dan membunuh sang _maou _yang dijaga oleh 72 pasukan sihir dirasa mustahil, dan jika berhasil pasti akan banyak korban berjatuhan.

_Adventurer _seperjuangannya mengorbankan nyawa mereka menghadapi pasukan sihir yang menghadang, memberikan jalan pada rekannya untuk segera menuju ke tempat sang _maou _dan mengalahkannya.

"Hiaaa.."

_Adventurer _itu melompat menyerang ke arah _maou, _kecepatan dan tinggi lompatannya sangat luar biasa. Tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa manusia yang dikenal lebih lemah dari ras yang lain bisa memiliki kecepatan seperti itu, hanya dengan sihir _body strengthening _tingkat master-lah yang dapat membuat manusia sekuat ini. Namun untuk mendapatkan sihir ini diharuskan untuk melatih tubuh mulai dari masa kecil, jika tubuh tidak dilatih maka sihir ini malah akan menghancurkan tubuh penggunanya.

Sang _maou _hanya diam di singgasananya, bahkan saat pedang hitam hampir menebas tubuhnya, dia malah tersenyum.

Traangg..

Suara logam yang beradu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

_Adventurer _yang bernama Gil, menyadari serangannya telah ditangkis segera mengelak ke samping sambil merendahkan tubuhnya ke lantai kerena merasakan serangan balasan akan datang.

Benar saja, sebuah pedang menebas tempat dimana leher Gil barusan berada. Jika Gil tidak memiliki sihir _future prediction _yang selalu aktif pada saat bahaya, dia sudah pasti dibunuh dalam sekejap. Sihir ini sesuai dengan namanya dapat memprediksi bahaya yang akan datang, namun sihir ini tidak akan berguna jika manusia yang menggunakannya memiliki reflex dan mindset lambat.

Gil langsung mengambil jarak dari sang _maou, _mengatur pernapasan dan mengamati celah yang dapat dimanfaatkan untuk serangan.

"..!?" Gil terkejut melihat situasi gawat di depannya. Puluhan pedang yang beraneka ragam bentuknya melayang keluar dari kegelapan dibalik singgasana raja _maou, _sebuah pedang yang tadi hampir menebas leher Gil tampak melayang di depan raja _maou_ seolah melindunginya. Puluhan pedang itu memiliki kesamaan yang mengerikan, semuanya mengarah tepat ke dada Gil. Tidak, lebih tepatnya pedang pedang itu mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

"Aku sudah mengira situasi ini akan terjadi, maka aku mengumpulkan _artefak sihir _dan membuat semuanya menjadi senjata pribadiku. Kalian manusia hanya bisa menggunakan maksimal 3 buah _relic sihir, _namun aku bisa menggunakan _relic sihir _sebanyak yang aku mau. Kekuatan kalian sangat jauh dibawahku! Hahahaha!"

Aku tidak akan selamat! Ribuan cara untuk melarikan diri berputar putar di kepalanya seolah menyuruhnya untuk lari saja. Keringat dingin keluar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, Gil tahu bahwa setiap pedang yang melayang di udara adalah _relic _tingkat tinggi yang dapat memotong baja sekalipun dengan mudah. Bahkan Gil tidak menyadari ada yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Hei, Gil! Tenangkanlah dirimu. Kami telah sampai, ayo hajar _maou _sialan itu dengan segenap kekuatan kita!"

Alfred berteriak dari kejauhan dan bergegas menuju Gil bersama 3 rekan yang lain. Mereka menepuk pundak Gil, memberikan semangat kepada teman karibnya itu tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pedang yang siap menyerang mereka.

"Ya, jangan takut. Jika kita ditakdirkan mati, matilah dengan bangga karena telah berusaha menegakkan keadilan. Lagipula _maou _itu tidak seseram Silphie ketika sedang marah!"

Oscar juga membantu menenangkan Gil, memberikan kepastian bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan di dunia ini.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu! Hmph..!

Gil, kau adalah pemimpin kami! Jadilah layaknya seorang pemimpin dan segera habisi _maou _itu!" Silphie juga memberikan dukungannya kepada Gil.

"Hm hm.." Irina yang jarang berbicara pun ikut mendukung Gil.

Gil yang mendengar itu tersenyum. (Aku tidak sendiri, aku masih memiliki teman.

Ya! Teman temanku adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku! Bersama mereka aku tertawa, menangis, berbagi, dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Aku harus mengakhiri peperangan ini dan berkumpul bersama mereka lagi). Merasakan kehangatan dari dadanya, Gil menguatkan tekadnya _Maou _harus dikalahkan agar dunia ini kembali diselimuti kehangatan dari kasih sayang, agar semua orang kembali merasakan kedamaian.

"Apa sudah selesai bicaranya? Aku mulai bosan mendengarkan ocehan kalian, bertambah menjadi 5 pengganggu tidak akan merubah apapun. Kalian akan tetap kalah, itu sudah menjadi takdir kalian!" sang _maou _bersiap menyerang, 2 pedang melayang mendekat dan dipegang oleh kedua tangannya.

_"Dual blade: infinite hollow" _kedua pedang itu menyatu dengan aura sang _maou._

"Kalian semua, terima kasih! Baiklah, ayo kita akhiri ini!"

"Yooooshh..."

Name: Gil

Class: berserker

Title: swords hunter

Level: 173

Health: 12050

Mana: 6800

Attribute:

Strength: 728 (B)

Agility: 967 (B+)

Vitality: 934 (B+)

Magic: 346 (C)

Wisdom: 278 (C)

Skill/keahlian:

-_future prediction_

_-mana control_

_-berserk mode_

_-unseal limiter_

_-body strengthening_

_-body strengthening maximal_

_-aura explode_

_-burn stamina_

_-secret art single sword technique_

_-secret art dual swords technique_

Part 6

"Siiiiiiillphieee..."

Aku Gil, segera menuju ke arah Silph yang sekarat akibat terkena serangan sihir mematikan yang mengarah kepadaku. Dia melindungiku dengan tubuhnya sendiri, aku bahkan tak bisa berkata kata, air mataku mulai mengalir tidak terkontrol. Rasa kehilangan yang sangat kuat mulai muncul di pikiranku.

Tak menghiraukan luka tubuhku yang juga parah, aku menggotongnya sejauh mungkin dari sang _maou _dan membaringkannya di pangkuanku. Aku mengeluarkan sihir penyembuh untuk mengobati lukanya, namun tangan kecil yang penuh luka menghentikanku.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan _mana _yang kau punya. Sang _maou _masih belum dikalahkan.. Uhukh... Hadapilah _maou, _gunakanlah pedang _"windfarl" _milikku. Aku akan memunggumu disini.."

Suaranya sangat lemah, keluar darah dari mulutnya. Aku tahu keadaan Silph sangat parah, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak anjurannya. Sang _maou _harus dikalahkan agar tidak ada yang menderita lagi.

"Tenanglah di sini Silph aku akan segera kembali setelah mengalahkan _maou. _Minumlah _potion _ini, agak kau bisa bertahan hingga aku kembali."

Silph hanya bisa mengangguk pelah sebagai respon, kulitnya yang putih tampak pucat.

Silph menjadi seperti ini karena _maou, _Silph menderita karena _maou. _Hal itu membuatku marah, otot di seluruh tubuhku menegang, jantung berdegup kencang, mataku menjadi panas dan yang terlihat oleh mata ini hanyalah sang _maou _jauh didepanku.

_"Berserk mode, unseal limiter, body strengthening maximal, aura explode, burn stamina"_

Aku mengeluarkan semua jurus sihir terlarang yang aku pelajari, aku tidak peduli resiko apapun. Aku harus segera mengalahkan _maou _itu.

Dashh...

Lompatan secepat kilat, aku dengan cepat sampai ke tempat kedua temanku yang bertahan dari serangan sang _maou. _Mereka juga telah mengeluarkan sihir terlarang tanpa pikir panjang tentang resikonya, sepertinya _maou _ini sangat kuat sehingga kami bisa sampai dipermainkan seperti ini.

Kami ber 3 menghadapi sang _maou _dengan segenap kekuatan.

Aku menjadi ujung tombak formasi serang, Alfred membantu menyerang dari arah samping, dan Irina mensupport kami dengan sihirnya.

"Hoo, aku memuji ketangguhan kalian karena bisa menghadapiku cukup lama. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah kehabisan stamina?"

"Kami masih bisa bertarung, kami tidak akan menyerah!"

Suasana berubah, ekspresi sang _maou _berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku paling benci orang yang tidak mengetahui batasan dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup, aku akan mulai serius!"

Dashh...

Dalam sekejap, _maou _berpindah tempat tepat di depan Albert. Kedua pedangnya telah bergerak menebas dari kiri dan kanan bersamaan.

"Ughh.."

Reaksi Albert sedikit terlambat saat menghindar, di leher dan dadanya mengucur darah dari luka sabetan pedang. Aku berlari menghadang _maou _yang ingin menyerang Albert, memberikan serangan bertubi tubi kepadanya untuk memberikan waktu kepada Albert meminum _potion healing._

_"Heal" _terdengar suara halus bagaikan bel, Irina berusaha menghilangkan luka yang dialami Albert.

Trang, trang trang... Gil menangkis semua pedang yang meluncur ke arahnya.

(Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Irina, walaupun tidak memiliki sihir serangan tapi dia sangat membantu kami dalam hal _support_). Gil tersenyum kecil, hatinya yamg dipenuhi kekhawatiran sudah lenyap. Kini hanya ada tekad kuat yang tidak akan goyah.

(Kalau kuingat ingat, Silph pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai sifatku yang pemberani dan pantang menyerah. Apa aku memang seperti itu? Bukankah tadi aku ketakutan karena sendirian menghadapi _maou_? Bukankah itu berarti aku bukanlah pemberani namun seorang pengecut?)

Gil hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengingatnya, (jika memang seperti itu, aku hanya perlu menunjukkan kalau aku adalah seorang pemberani!).

Kuda kuda Gil berubah, kedua kaki agak ditekuk dengan kaki kiri berada di depan dan kedua pedang "_lapis" _dan _"windfarl" _diposisikan menyilang ke depan. Dengan mengumpulkan semua _mana _yang tersisa ke pedangnya, dan memperkuat _aura-_nya sebagai pelindung tubuh, Gil menyentakkan kakinya sekuat mungkin dan berlari dengan cepat kearah _maou._

(Ingat ingatlah seluruh gerakan _maou_, pelajari dan cari kelemahannya!

Aku akui dia sangat kuat karena bisa mengendalikan _relic sihir _sebanyak itu. Tapi setelah sekian lama dia menggunakannya, aku tidak merasakan pengurangan kapasitas _mana _ataupun kelelahan. Tidak mungkin ada orang di dunia ini yang sanggup mengendalikan 72 _relic _tanpa kelelahan, sekuat apapun orang itu!

Pasti ada trik khusus! Aku harus mengetahui itu, dan menghancurkannya!)

"Lagi lagi serangan langsung, apa kau tidak punya kemampuan lain selain mengayunkan pedang tumpulmu itu?"

Raja _maou _segera mengendalikan puluhan pedangnya, menyerang dari segala arah untuk menghalangi Gil.

_"Secret art: wind pressure"_

Sambil terus berlari, Gil menebas kedua pedangnya kearah puluhan pedang yang menyerangnya. Tebasan yang sangat cepat menghantam setiap pedang yang menyerang Gil.

Trang, trang, trang trang...

Namun, _relic _tentu saja sangat kuat. Walaupun Gil telah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang bahkan bisa membelah rumah dengan mudah, tapi _relic _yang terkena serangannya hampir tidak terpengaruh.

(Cih, aku hanya bisa mengubah sedikit arah serangannya agar tidak melukaiku. Kalau begini lama kelamaan aku akan terdesak. Aku harus menerobosnya!)

Disaat Gil dikepung oleh puluhan _relic _pedang, muncul bantuan dari Alfred dan Irina.

"Gil, kalahkan raja _maou. _Biarkan kami berdua yang mengurus semua _relic _yang mengejarmu!"

Gil mengangguk,

_"Lightning step"_

Mengumpulkan _mana _di kaki, Gil melangkah zing zag dengan sangat cepat hingga _relic _pedang yang mengejar tidak sanggup mengikuti gerakannya. Hanya dalam sekejap dia telah sampai di hadapan _maou._

Kilatan hitam secara tiba tiba muncul kearah Gil.

Menyadari bahaya didepannya, Gil berusaha mengelak ke samping. Namun..

"Gahhk..."

Kilatan hitam itu ternyata adalah salah satu pedang yang dipakai _maou, _menebas kaki kanan Gil dengan luka yang cukup dalam.

"Apakah kau tahu? Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun dalam hal kecepatan!"

Serangan kilat yang bertubi tubi dikeluarkan _maou._

Slash, zret, zret...

Gil hanya bisa bertahan ditempatnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, luka akibat serangan dari _maou _mulai bertambah seiring serangannya.

(Pasti ada kelemahannya, aku harus mencarinya!)

Bertahan dari serangan maou, Gil terus mencari kelemahan sang _maou._

Dari balik jubah yang dikenakan _maou, _terlihat sedikit cahaya yang menembus.

(Apa mungkin benda itu?)

_"Lightning slash"_

Menarik kesimpulan dalam sekejap, Gil mengeluarkan serangan tercepatnya dan berharap sang _maou _lengah.

Serangan secepat kilat mengarah tepat ke benda di balik jubah _maou._

Sang _maou _terkejut karena Gil menyerang tiba tiba dan dia tidak menghiraukan pedang yang sedang mengarah ke arah tubuhnya.

(Apa dia gila? Atau... !?)

_Maou _terlambat menyadari incaran Gil yang sesungguhnya.

Krakkk.. Krakk.. Suara benda yang retak dan hancur terdengar hampir bersamaan.

Gil tersenyum karena telah mengenai sasaran, lalu mundur mengambil jarak 10 meter dari _maou._

Keheningan sesaat, Gil memperkuat kuda kudanya mengantisipasi serangan balik dari _maou._

"Huaahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha..."

_Maou _yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, tiba tiba tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyudutkanku hingga seperti ini. Seumur hidupku, hanya ayahku yang bisa mengalahkanku.

Kau cukup hebat karena bisa membuatku begini."

Alfred dan Irina yang sibuk menghadapi puluhan _relic_ pedang kemudian bergabung bersama Gil untuk menghadapi _maou._

"Oh, rupanya dia memiliki _dragon crystal, _pantas saja energi yang dimilikinya tidak terbatas.

Sekarang, ayo kita kalahkan dia!

_Formasi segitiga!_"

Gil menginstruksi kedua rekannya. Mereka bersiap menyerang _maou._

"Jangan kalian kira dengan menghancurkan _dragon crystal _akan membuatku menjadi lemah, akan kubunuh kalian dan kujadikan prajurit yang patuh dan tunduk kepadaku!"

_"Thunder rain!"_

Sihir yang dikeluarkan _maou _menjadi awal pertempuran hidup dan mati ini.

...

Part 7

Sylphie yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kastil, masih dapat mendengar suara samar samar dari pertempuran yang terjadi di kejauhan. Tubuhnya yang terluka serius sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan bahkan oleh _high health potion._

(Gil, Alfred, Irina. Aku harap kalian bisa mengalahkan _maou _dan mengembalikan keceriaan semua orang di dunia ini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi.)

Sylphie hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes mutiara bening yang meluncur melalui pipi-nya dan jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

(Gil, maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan bertahan hingga kau kembali.)

Tubuh Sylphie tidak dapat digerakkan seolah ini bukan lagi tubuhnya. Hanya keinginan kuat untuk terus bertahan, yang membuat dia hidup hingga sekarang. Darah yang keluar dari lukanya masih terasa hangat, tapi tubuh Sylphie merasa sangat kedinginan.

(Hanya ada satu penyesalan dalam hidupku,

aku masih belum menyatakan perasaanku kepada Gil.

Aku yang memendam rasa cinta saat aku diselamatkan olehnya 10 tahun lalu. Mengikuti jejaknya menjadi seorang _adventurer _karena ingin bertemu dan berpetualang menjelajah dunia yang luas ini.

Terus menempel padanya agar dia sadar bahwa aku menyukainya. Memaksanya memanggilku dengan panggilan "Sylph", yang hanya orang tuaku yang memanggiku dengan nama itu sebagai tanda bahwa aku menyukainya. Memberikan tatapan yang menakutkan kepada setiap wanita yang ingin mendekati Gil-ku. Mungkin aku bisa disebut _yandere._)

Kesadaran Sylphie semakin lemah. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan semangat tinggi kini menjadi hampa, kelopak matanya hampir menutup sempurna.

(Aku hanya memberikan tanda tanda bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku takut menyatakan cinta, aku sangat sangat takut jika jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan...

Aaahh... sepertinya aku akan mati...

Sebelum aku mati... aku ingin berharap kepada dewa pencipta. Agar aku dapat hidup kembali dan bertemu kembali dengan Gil di masa depan...).

Catatan:

halo reader SAO Takdir Pilihan!

Setelah berbagai kesibukan, akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk menyempurnakan ff ku.

Chapter bonus diatas adalah chapter utama yang aku buat sebagai pokok untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya. Jadi jika sempat, silahkan membaca chapter bonus ini agar tidak kebingungan waktu membaca chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 3

SAO: Takdir Pilihan

Chapter 3: Rune Lord

Part 1

Kirito POV

"Paman Alex, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Aku sungguh sungguh mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatiku, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya terhadapku.

Paman Alex menemukan aku yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun tidak sadarkan diri dan membawaku kembali ke kota. Beliau juga menguburkan mayat pamanku di samping rumah kami.

Beliau adalah seorang _veteran adventurer_, dengan umur yang hampir mencapai 50 tahun tapi masih sangat aktif mengikuti clearing/pembasmian monster. Walaupun bukan seorang penyihir tapi beliau mendapatkan gelar _veteran adventurer _karena telah banyak membantu dalam pembasmian monster di luar kota. Ilmu pedangnya sangat tinggi, karena itulah dia diakui oleh _adventurer _lain.

"Tidak terasa kau sudah berumur 17 tahun, sudah saatnya aku melepaskanmu pergi. Capailah tujuan hidupmu Kirito, aku hanya bisa mendoakan dari sini. Aku meminjamkan _silent hunter _kepadamu, ini adalah pedang kesayanganku yang dapat menyerap dan memantulkan kekuatan sihir. Memang tidak bisa bertahan dari sihir yang terlalu kuat, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menutupi kekurangannya dengan teknikmu."

Banyak sekali bantuan yang telah diberikannya kepadaku, mulai dari mengurus keperluanku sehari hari dan mengajariku ilmu pedang. Walaupun kekuatanku hilang, ilmu pengetahuanku tidak hilang sehingga aku hanya perlu mencari cara untuk menggantikan kekuatan yang hilang dengan kekuatan lain.

Selama ini aku terus mencoba mengeluarkan _mana _yang ada dalam tubuhku, mencoba mengeluarkan sihir dan mencoba mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pernah muncul sebelum Loki menyegel kekuatanku, tapi ternyata usahaku sia-sia. Saat aku berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatanku, lambang sihir segel yang berada di dadaku bersinar dan mencegah kekuatanku keluar.

Aku pernah mengatakan hal ini pada paman Alex. Tentu saja hal hal yang menyangkut Loki aku rahasiakan karena aku tidak ingin membahayakan beliau.

Beliau sangat terkejut dan segera membawaku ke _rune master _yang ahli dalam hal formasi lambang sihir. Setelah diperiksa, _rune master _itu berkata bahwa segel ini adalah sihir _ancient _yang telah lama hilang. Kekuatan sihir _ancient _berkali kali lipat lebih kuat dibanding sihir jaman sekarang karena yang membuatnya adalah _apostle of god _atau bisa disebut wakil dewa. Mereka membuat dan memberikan sihir _ancient _kepada semua orang, termasuk juga demi-human untuk melawan ras _devil _yang ingin menghancurkan dunia 1000 tahun lalu. Sihir _ancient _hilang ditelan waktu, dan sekarang hanya ada sedikit orang yang memiliki sihir itu.

Sihir _ancient _sangat berbahaya karena kegunaannya hanya untuk menghancurkan dan merusak. Sangat sulit untuk dicegah dan jika terkena sihir _ancient, _efek yang ditimbulkan sulit dihilangkan.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dalam usahaku mengembalikan kekuatan yang tersegel. Tapi masih ada cara agar aku menjadi kuat tanpa sihir dan aura-ku, yaitu dengan berlatih semua ilmu yang ada di dunia. Aku akan menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri, aku sudah berniat untuk itu sejak lama.

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kuajarkan kepadamu. Buatlah aku bangga telah mendidikmu Kirito, tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu pada turnamen pemilihan _adventurer _besok."

"Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat musuhku, aku harus mendapatkan gelar _adventurer._"

Semangatku tidak akan kalah dari peserta lain, yang harus kulakukan adalah menaklukkan halangan yang ada didepanku.

Part 2

Esoknya, setelah persiapan selesai, kami segera menuju arena pertandingan di pusat kota. Setiap tahun, di arena _trafalgar _ini diadakan turnamen untuk menyeleksi siapa saja yang pantas mendapatkan gelar _adventurer. _Orang yang terpilih akan diberikan _status plate, _yang merupakan tanda bahwa orang itu adalah _adventurer. _Tidak hanya itu, _status plate _juga menunjukkan poin poin seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki, merekam semua skill yang telah dikuasai dan tingkat keahlian seseorang.

Setelah sampai di arena, aku takjub melihat orang sebanyak ini baik itu penonton ataupun peserta turnamen. Memang aku sudah menduga arena akan sangat ramai, tapi setelah melihat sendiri orang orang rela berdesak-desakan untuk masuk ke bangku penonton lewat jalan yang disediakan panitia, aku menjadi gugup.

Tepukan dipundak menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Tenanglah Kirito, selama ini kau sudah melewati latihan keras yang bahkan aku tidak pernah jalani. Aku sangat tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu, jadi tingkatkanlah keberanian dan kepercayaan dirimu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu di turnamen ini"

Sambil menepuk nepuk pundakku beberapa kali, beliau mengucapkan kata kata penyemangat itu kepadaku. Aku perlahan mengatur napas, hirup, keluarkan, hirup, keluarkan, hingga pikiranku tenang kembali.

Aku sedikit kecewa karena belum belum aku sudah gugup duluan. Mana niatku yang tadi menggebu gebu yang ingin membuat paman Alex bangga kepadaku?

Haaah, ah sudahlah tidak ada gunanya aku menyesali yang telah berlalu.

"Hadirin sekalian, sudah tiba waktunya kita mulai turnamen _adventurer _ke-33 ini. Para peserta diharap masuk melalui pintu tengah dan masuk ke tengah arena."

Aku mendengar dengan jelas pengumuman itu dan menoleh kearah paman Alex.

"Pergilah Kirito, buatlah legendamu sendiri. Buatlah mereka yang meremehkanmu merasakan seberapa kuat tebasan pedang yang kau keluarkan."

Aku mengangguk, dan bergegas menuju pintu arena bersama dengan peserta lain. Sepanjang jalan aku merasakan mereka semua memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Rasanya tidak. Ah, masa bodoh, aku tidak akan menghiraukan tatapan mereka.

Tiba tiba ada yang memanggilku dari belakang, "Hei, Kirito, kau Kirito kan?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ah dia kan Klein teman kecilku.

"Klein? Kau juga mengikuti turnamen ini?"

Aku terkejut melihat dia disini, karena sepengetahuanku dia hanya memiliki kapasitas _mana _yang sedikit dan kemampuannya hanya rata rata, selalu kalah dariku saat dia berlatih tanding denganku.

"Aku bercita cita menjadi _adventurer _yang kaya raya, mana mungkin aku melewatkan turnamen ini?"

Sifatnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia mengincar _quest_/_misi _yang bisa diperoleh saat menjadi _adventurer. _

_Adventurer _yang menyelesaikan _quest _akan mendapatkan imbalan sesuai tingkat kesulitannya. Tingkatan yang dimaksud adalah F, E, D, C, B, A, S, dan SS.

"Klein, aku tidak akan mengalah walaupun kau memohon. Aku juga memiliki tujuan tersendiri."

"Itulah yang kuharapkan darimu. Aku juga sudah berlatih keras dibawah bimbingan _adventurer _kuat. Aku bukanlah Klein lemah seperti dulu."

"Oh. Syukurlah kalau benar begitu."

Kami berbincang bincang sambil menunggu keterangan lebih lanjut dari panitia pertandingan.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya panitia mengumumkan tempat pertandingan dan urutan pertarungannya. Aku berada di arena C giliran ke-3, sedangkan Klein berada di arena F giliran pertama.

Karena belum waktunya aku bertanding, aku berjalan kearah bangku yang disediakan khusus untuk peserta.

Dari sini aku dapat melihat pertandingan Klein yang telah dimulai beberapa saat lalu. Musuhnya seorang _rune master, _memakai kertas yang sudah bertuliskan lambang sihir dia menyebarnya ke seluruh penjuru arena. "_Levitation_" _rune master _itu mengucapkan mantra sihir yang membuat semua kertas sihir yang disebarnya melayang mengepung Klein, cukup sederhana taktik yang dipakainya.

"Kau takkan bisa menghancurkan kertas sihirku, dan aku telah menghadangmu dengan kertas sihir ledakan. Angkatlah tanganmu dan menyerah sebelum aku benar benar meledakkanmu." suara keras si _rune master _terdengar jelas olehku.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Klein, khawatir akan keadaannya karena sepengetahuanku setelah melihat si _rune master, _kekuatan ledakan satu kertas saja bisa menghancurkan satu pohon besar. Namun kontras dengan yang aku pikirkan, Klein bahkan tenang tenang saja. Pedang yang telah dihunus oleh Klein hanya dimain mainkan di pundaknya, tanpa ada rasa khawatir sedikitpun dia lalu melangkah kedepan mendekati si _rune master._

Melihat Klein maju, si _rune master _secara reflek segera meledakkan semua kertas sihirnya. "Bamm" gemuruh ledakan yang sangat kuat membuat arena bergetar.

Asap mengepul membuat pandanganku terhalangi.

"Hanya inikah kekuatan maksimalmu?" setelah asap yang mengepul perlahan menghilang, tampak Klein masih di posisi santainya. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun luka ataupun debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

Oh, sekuat itukah _aura _yang dia miliki? Aku dapat melihat _aura _berwarna abu-abu yang samar samar terlihat di sekitar tubuh Klein. Mungkin aku harus berpikir lagi jika ingin bertarung dengannya.

Part 3

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin itu sihir terkuatku. Baiklah, kau yang menginginkannya, akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapan sihir terkuatku!"

Sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas, si _rune master _mengucapkan mantra sihir.

_"Wahai penjaga kegelapan terdalam, aku memanggilmu. Jadilah prajuritku dan hancurkan semua musuhku!"_

Di langit tiba tiba muncul lubang hitam yang besar. Dan dari dalamnya keluar puluhan makhluk bayangan yang dilengkapi dengan baju perang dan bersenjatakan tombak dan pedang.

"Inilah sihir terbaikku, stamina mereka tidak akan habis dan kekuatan mereka sebanding dengan 1000 pasukan kerajaan. Jika kau berani, hadapilah mereka."

Klein yang tidak bergerak dari tadi, hanya memandang sekumpulan pasukan yang mulai mengepungnya.

"Kau sudah mengeluarkan sihir terbaikmu, maka ijinkan aku memusnahkannya dengan _skill_ terkuatku."

Mendengar Klein yang masih santai santai pada posisinya yang tidak berubah dari tadi, si _rune master _tidak kuasa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Serang dia, beri pelajaran kepadanya agar tidak meremehkan orang lain."

Prajurit bayangan yang mengepung Klein secara serentak menyerangnya. Melihat puluhan pasukan menyerangnya dari segala arah, Klein dengan tenang mengucapkan mantra sihirnya.

_"Mute scream"_

Klein bergerak dengan sangat cepat, menghindari tebasan pedang dan tusukan tombak yang menuju ke arahnya.

Tebasan vertikal dari atas, dihindarinya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit ke samping. Tiga prajurit melancarkan tebasan pedang dari arah kiri, membelah tubuh Klein menjadi empat bagian.

Tubuh Klein yang terpotong potong menghilang, ternyata itu hanyalah afterimage/bayangan dari Klein yang bergerak sangat cepat.

Klein muncul dengan tiba tiba di belakang tiga prajurit yang menebas afterimage-nya, _"burning curse" _lambang sihir api berwarna merah melekat pada punggung ketiga prajurit itu saat Klein menyentuh mereka bertiga. Walaupun puluhan prajurit bayangan itu memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan 1000 pasukan, tapi tidak mungkin pertahanan mereka kuat. Api dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh ketiga prajurit itu, membuat mereka musnah tanpa sisa.

_"Burning curse"_

_"Burning curse"_

_"Burning curse"_

_"Burning curse"_

Klein berpindah pindah tempat dengan sangat cepat, membuat banyak afterimage dirinya dimana mana, belasan prajurit bayangan dikalahkan dalam sekejap oleh sihirnya.

_"Wind slash" _Klein yang muncul agak jauh dari kerumunan prajurit bayangan yang kebingungan menebas berkali kali kearah kerumunan pasukan itu.

"Hia, hia hia, hia, hia..." teriak Klein pada setiap tebasan sihir angin yang dikeluarkannya. Pedang klein yang menebas ke arah prajurit bayangan bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, sampai hampir tidak terlihat.

Ada jarak sekitar 20 meter antara Klein dengan pasukan bayangan. Tapi seakan jarak menjadi tidak berarti, setiap tebasan jarak jauh dari Klein memotong motong prajurit bayangan. Hanya suara mendengung dan debu yang berterbangan menandakan bahwa Klein mengeluarkan sihir angin dan memotong motong pasukan bayangan yang masih terdiam karena kejadian ini begitu cepat di mata mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah mereka menyadari mereka sedang dibantai oleh Klein. Pasukan bayangan yang kini hanya tersisa belasan itu, segera berlari menuju Klein sambil mengacungkan pedang dan tombak mereka.

"Ahaa, terperangkap juga akhirnya" Klein tertawa sendiri melihat belasan pasukan yang menuju ke tempatnya.

Lantai yang dilewati prajurit bayangan bersinar merah terang, lambang sihir api _"fire blast" _tergambar di lantai itu. Menyadari mereka masuk perangkap, mereka langsung berpencar mencari keselamatan diri masing masing. Namun, sebelum mereka keluar dari lingkaran sihir, ledakan kuat menghancurkan mereka semua.

Melihat tidak ada lagi prajurit bayangan yang tersisa, Klein mendekati si _rune master. _

"Bagaimana, kau menyerah? Atau masih mau lanjut?"

"A.. Aku menyerah, _mana _yang kumiliki hampir habis dan aku tidak akan bisa melawanmu." si _rune master _tahu kalau orang didepannya sangat kuat, kecepatannya yang luar biasa dan strateginya membuat si _rune master _mengaku kalah.

Tidak akan ada gunanya juga jika aku memaksakan diriku, pikir si _rune master._

"Ohhh, pertandingan yang luar biasa ditunjukkan oleh petarung Klein dari grup F. Kecepatan yang menakjubkan, strategi yang bagus membuatnya menang di putaran pertama ini. Bahkan belum ada sepuluh menit, petarung Klein telah memaksa lawannya untuk menyerah."

Part 4

"Klein kau sangat hebat. Kekuatanmu sangat jauh melampaui kau yang dulu."

Kirito ikut senang karena teman akrabnya menjadi kuat.

"Hohoho, puji aku lagi, tujuanku untuk mendapatkan kekayaan melimpah tidak mustahil lagi. Dan cewek cewek cantik pasti akan tergila gila padaku. Hohoho."

Melihat temannya sedang berkhayal terlalu jauh, wajah Kirito berubah menjadi sinis.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau terkenal, carilah sihir perubah wajah. Jika tidak, cewek yang seharusnya mengejarmu malah akan berlari menghindarimu."

"Kata katamu sangat menusuk hatiku Kirito. Apa salahnya wajahku, hingga para wanita tidak ada yang mau kepadaku?"

"Menjadi _adventurer _karena ingin kaya, terkenal, dan didekati wanita, itu adalah alasan yang kurang bijaksana. Carilah tujuan hidup yang lebih baik, agar aku ikut senang."

"Ah, jangan mulai lagi acara ceramahnya. Aku sudah lelah menghadapi pertarungan tadi, jangan ditambah lagi dengan ceramahmu. _Mana _yang aku kumpulkan sejak kemarin hampir habis saat menghadapi si _rune master _tadi. Memang sesuai dengan namanya: prajurit bayangan dengan kekuatan seribu tentara, aku menebas mereka dengan sihir angin sebanyak 500 kali baru bisa mengurangi jumlah mereka. Mungin jika si _rune master _tidak menyerah, dia bisa mengalahkanku."

Part 5

Untung saja aku memiliki sihir _chronos. _Tidak sia sia aku mengorbankan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menguasainya, syukurlah aku bertemu dengan Oji-san pada peristiwa itu. Sambil beristirahat, Klein kembali mengingat ingat masa kecilnya.

10 tahun lalu.

Klein kecil kaget karena dia tidak mengetahui dimana dia sekarang berada. Langit berwarna hitam tanpa adanya satu bintang pun membuat orang yang melihatnya merasakan kengerian tersendiri. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada daratan gersang yang membuat manusia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup disini. Klein mencoba mengingat ingat sebelum dia tersesat di tempat ini.

Sepulang dari sekolah sihir _Artos, _Klein berlari kencang tanpa arah tujuan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya keputus asaan, dan kesedihan mendalam karena hinaan dari teman sekolahnya. Bahkan keluarga Klein yang semula terus mendukungnya untuk masuk ke sekolah sihir tidak menghiraukannya lagi karena hasil penilaian yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk dari sekolahnya.

Klein lahir dalam sebuah keluarga bangsawan, kekuatan sihir menjadi prioritas utama dalam keluarga itu. Klein yang hanya memiliki _mana _sedikit tidak dapat mengeluarkan sihir tingkat tinggi, sihir terkuat yang dapat dikeluarkannya hanyalah level 2 dengan tingkat intermediate. Sehingga sekuat apapun usahanya untuk menguasai sihir tingkat tinggi, Klein hanya dapat mengeluarkan sihir sederhana dengan tingkat kemahiran intermediate. Hal itu membuat keluarganya kecewa dan melepas harapan terhadap Klein.

-Buat apa aku hidup jika tidak ada yang menyayangiku, bahkan orang tuaku bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku. Teman temanku menghinaku dan selalu menggangguku, apakah tidak ada lagi yang mengerti aku?

Klein menangis sambil berlari kencang, dan tiba tiba teringat anak kecil seumuran dengannya. Kirito, kalau tidak salah itulah namanya, dia tetap mengajaknya bermain dan sesekali berlatih tanding. Walaupun Klein selalu kalah, tetapi Kirito tidak mencemoohnya seperti anak yang lain, tatapan hangatnya selalu mendamaikan hati Klein yang gundah.

-Tapi aku bukan Kirito! Dia memiliki pamannya yang selalu mendukungnya, sedangkan aku tidak memiliki siapa pun!

Aku membenci semuanya, membenci keluargaku, membenci teman temanku, membenci apapun yang menggangguku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mempercayai siapapun dan tidak akan mengampuni orang yang menghalangiku.

"WAAAA.."

Teriakan keras dari Klein yang seolah mengeluarkan perasaan gelap dari hatinya dan perasaan kecewa pada dunia ini yang menelantarkannya mengundang tatapan heran dari orang orang di sekitarnya, namun tak ada seorangpun yang mendekatinya.

Klein terus berlari, berlari dan berlari hingga tahu tahu dia sampai di tempat aneh ini. Menghentikan tangisnya karena dia sadar itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Klein mulai mencari tanda tanda kehidupan walaupun sepertinya tidak akan ada orang yang bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini.

Seharusnya hari masih siang, tapi matahari tidak kelihatan sama sekali, saat memandang keatas hanya langit hitam yang seolah membungkus daratan yang gersang ini.

-Bukankah aku tadi masih berada di dalam kota? Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari kota?

Klein hanya bisa bingung sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah rumah kecil berdiri di tengah danau. Diatas atap ada seseorang yang berdiri dan memandang tajam ke arah Klein. Perasaan tertekan dan was was meliputi diri Klein, entah bagaimana Klein merasa kalau dia sedang diteliti oleh orang itu. Kelima indera, tulang, otot, darah, bahkan pikiran, Klein merasa jiwa dan raganya telah dilihat oleh orang itu.

"Aku telah melihat semuanya, aku tahu semuanya yang ada pada dirimu. Jangan kau biarkan emosi menguasaimu, kekuatan dipengaruhi oleh perasaan. Hanya seseorang dengan jiwa yang kuat yang bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya."

Klein sangat kaget dengan suara seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Seorang laki laki paruh baya, bermata hitam dan rambut perak berada di samping Klein.

-Bukankah orang ini adalah orang yang barusan aku lihat di atap?

Klein memandang secara bergantian antara atap rumah dan orang itu. Tentu saja, orang yang dilihat oleh Klein di atap telah menghilang dan secara ajaib sudah berada di sampingnya. Melihat Klein yang keheranan, orang itu hanya memasang senyum kecil.

"Jika kau tertarik, kau dapat mempelajari semua ilmu sihirku. Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama datangnya hari ini."

Klein hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

-Aku masih tidak percaya dengannya, tapi jika ini membuatku mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara sampai aku bisa keluar dari tempat aneh ini, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

"Peganglah tanganku, apapun yang terjadi jangan lepaskan peganganmu jika tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi!"

Klein yang mendengar hal itu masih terdiam, memikirkan kembali apakah keputusannya untuk mengikuti orang ini adalah benar atau salah.

Melihat Klein masih ragu ragu, orang itu memberikan dorongan terakhir pada Klein.

"Hei anak kecil, namaku Paul Regzario, dan aku bukanlah orang jahat. Jika aku mau, aku bisa melenyapkanmu tanpa sisa dari awal tadi. Alasanku tidak membunuhmu dan ingin mengajarimu semua sihir yang aku miliki adalah untuk menolong diriku sendiri, aku sudah bosan hidup abadi. Dan hanya kau yang dapat menolongku! Kau sangat cocok dengan ilmu sihir yang akan kuajarkan, bahkan kekuatan sihir _Chronos _tertidur di dalam dirimu! Itulah sebabnya kau memiliki _mana _sedikit dan semua ilmu sihir yang kau pelajari tidak berkembang. Sihir _Chronos _mendominasi otakmu dan membuat kau kesulitan mempelajari sihir lain, hanya aku yang bisa membantumu mengeluarkan kemampuan tersembunyi dalam dirimu, sesama pemilik sihir _Chronos_! Apa kau masih belum percaya juga?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Paul, perasaan Klein campur aduk antara benci, senang, dan lega.

Benci kepada sihir _Chronos _yang telah membuatnya ditelantarkan keluarganya sendiri dan dihina teman temannya.

Senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang bersamanya walaupun itu hanya hubungan sementara yang saling menguntungkan.

Dan lega karena akhirnya Klein tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tidak lagi tersesat tanpa arah tujuan.

-Mungkin ini adalah takdirku. Klein kecil bergumam.

"Mohon bimbingannya, Paul-sensei!"

"Aku tidak mau panggilan itu, cari yang lain!"

"Paul-sama?"

"Tidak!"

"Paul-dono?"

"Itu lebih buruk!"

"Oji-san?"

"Oh, itu lumayan. Dengan umurku yang sekarang, aku merasa sangat senang mendapat panggilan itu!" Paul yang tidak diketahui berapa umurnya itu tersenyum gembira sambil menggandeng tangan Klein.

Wuussh..

Seketika pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi di dalam rumah.

Rumah sederhana, seluruh bagian rumah dibuat dari batu, bahkan perabotan sederhana di dalam rumah semuanya terbuat dari batu. Ukiran yang berbentuk lambang formasi sihir tampak jelas di seluruh dinding rumah.

"Duduklah dengan santai Klein, aku akan menjelaskan dasar dari semua ilmu sihir yang aku miliki!"

Klein segera duduk di salah satu kursi batu, menghadap Paul dengan wajah serius. Terpancar jelas dari matanya tekad kuat untuk mempelajari sihir.

"Sihir _chronos _termasuk sihir level 10, semakin tinggi level sihir semakin tinggi pula resikonya. Jika kau salah dalam menggunakannya kau bisa terlempar ke jaman yang berbeda dari sekarang, atau yang paling buruk kau bisa bertambah tua hingga menjadi kakek-kakek, bisa bertambah muda hingga menjadi bayi, atau bahkan mati. Resiko itu belum semuanya kujelaskan, kau akan tahu setelah kau mempelajarinya."

Paul berhenti sebentar, mengisi gelas didepannya dengan air lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Kembali ke posisi duduk sebelumnya, Paul melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dalam menguasai sihir _Chronos_, kau harus berlatih menguasai 3 syarat sihir _Chronos_: _Past_/masa lalu, _Present_/masa kini, _Future_/masa depan. Jika kau sudah ngenguasainya kau bisa mempercepat, memperlambat, dan juga memanipulasi waktu sesuka hatimu!

Tapi ingat kata kataku, waktu tidak akan bisa kau hentikan. Jika kau menggunakan sihir _Chronos _untuk mempercepat gerakanmu selama satu jam, maka gerakanmu akan menjadi sangat lambat selama satu jam juga setelah sihir _Chronos _itu berakhir. Kau bisa mengurangi efek negatif dari sihir _Chronos _dengan latihan intensif, dan bisa juga mengatur kapan munculnya efek itu seiring bertambahnya tingkat penguasaan sihirmu.

Aku tidak hanya akan mengajari ilmu sihir saja. Sebagai pertahanan saat kau melawan musuh, aku juga akan mengajarimu ilmu pedang dan _aura._ Seberapa kuat kau kelak, hanya usahamu sendiri yang menentukannya."

Part 6

"Hadirin sekalian, inilah saatnya pertandingan giliran ke-3 blok C. Dimohon peserta yang bersangkutan untuk segera naik ke arena pertandingan."

Kirito segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menggenggam kalung kristal merah yang tergantung di lehernya, kalung ini semula adalah milik Gerald dan diberikan kepada Kirito sebelum dia meninggal.

Kirito menganggap kalung ini sebagai jimat keberuntungan, dia tidak pernah melepasnya walau sebentar.

"Restui aku paman. Aku akan menentukan sendiri jalan hidupku!"

Kirito meneliti lawan tanding yang berada di hadapannya.

Seorang penyihir laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun, berdiri tegap dengan memakai jubah yang ber-attribut sihir pertahanan dan tangannya memegang sebuah _magic staff_/tongkat sihir yang memiliki kristal biru sebesar genggaman tangan.

Attribut sihir bisa dimasukkan ke dalam benda, yang akan menjadikan benda itu memiliki efek sihir bermacam macam. Jubah yang telah diberi attribut sihir pertahanan akan membuat jubah itu tidak mudah dirusak, semakin kuat sihir attribut-nya akan membuat efeknya semakin kuat. Ringan dan kokoh itulah alasan penyihir tidak memakai _armor_/baju pelindung dan lebih memilih memakai jubah atau yang sejenisnya.

"Namaku Timothy, seorang penyihir tingkat intermediate. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Kristal yang terdapat pada _magic staff _berfungsi sebagai medium untuk mempermudah dalam mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir. Biasanya kristal yang berwarna biru memiliki attribut elemen air, jadi hampir dapat dipastikan Timothy merupakan penyihir elemen air.

Kirito yang telah selesai meneliti kemampuan penyihir itu tersenyum sedikit. Penyihir di depannya kuat! Kirito sadar bahwa jika dia tidak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, dia pasti akan kalah. Sekuat itulah penyihir lawannya itu.

(Lawan yang cocok untuk mencoba seberapa besar kekuatan yang aku peroleh setelah latihan neraka bertahun tahun lamanya).

"Namaku Kirito, aku seorang ahli pedang. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"!?" Timothy terkejut mendengar perkenalan dari Kirito.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, kau bilang ahli pedang? Bukankah kau telah dilatih sihir oleh almarhum Gerald sang _supporter_?"

Sepertinya nama Gerald sangat terkenal di kota ini. Banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi anak didiknya, bahkan Kirito juga menyadari setelah dilatih oleh Gerald bahwa kekuatannya meningkat pesat hanya dalam waktu singkat!

Seluruh latihan yang diberikan pamannya sangatlah berat. Tapi dia akan memulihkan stamina dan kondisi tubuh Kirito setelah latihan dengan sihir _ancient_, lalu memulai latihan berat lainnya.

Latihan, dipulihkan, latihan, dipulihkan, latihan, dipulihkan, latihan, dipulihkan, siklus itu terus berlanjut dan terhenti dengan kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Gerald.

Sihir _ancient _tidak dapat diajarkan oleh orang lain, cara mendapatkannya juga tidak diketahui dengan jelas. Gerald juga tidak pernah menyinggung soal cara mendapatkan sihir itu. Namun Kirito sangat berterima kasih kepada pamannya atas latihan yang diberikan, walaupun pada akhirnya seluruh kekuatannya disegel oleh Loki.

Mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya, Kirito hanya bisa tersenyum. Hingga akhir hidupnya, Gerald selalu mendukung dan menjaga Kirito seperti anaknya sendiri, barang barang peninggalan dari Gerald sangat banyak mulai dari ratusan ribu _coil _emas, buku buku teknik sihir, dan beberapa _relic sihir_ yang sangat berguna bagi Kirito.

"Karena suatu alasan, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir."

"Hmh.. Tak mau bicara banyak rupanya. Baiklah dimulai saja pertarungan ini!

Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatanmu."

"Tampaknya perkenalan kedua peserta telah usai. Giliran ke-3 dari grup C, pertandingan dimulai!" seorang panitia yang merangkap menjadi wasit ikut masuk ke arena dan memulai pertandingan ini.

Kirito POV

Walaupun sihir air sangat lemah dalam hal serangan, tetapi aku harus tetap waspada. Sihir air diatas level 2 sangat berbahaya, dan aku hanya perlu menghindari itu.

Memperkuat kuda kuda bertarung, Kirito memegang pedang _silent hunter. _

Catatan:

Masih belum selesai. Ternyata sulit juga publish tepat waktu. Hari libur mungkin akan aku selesaikan...


End file.
